


Clarity

by UMonoceros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMonoceros/pseuds/UMonoceros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No irás a Azkaban Draco, no iras a ningún lado, estás a salvo aquí...conmigo— Potter le mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos grises, y Draco se sintió de alguna forma abrumadoramente perturbado</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión.
> 
> Este fic es beteado por las fantásticas Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza Malfoy

Cuando abrió los ojos no sabía si realmente era de día o de noche, las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas y al parecer eran lo suficientemente gruesas y oscuras para no dejar entrar nada de luz. Se sentó en la cama llevándose una mano al rostro cuando un mareo lo invadió, asumió, que por haberse sentado muy rápido, pero luego de un rato éste solo se asentó allí y no se fue. Los oídos le palpitaban y sentía un fuerte dolor desde la nuca hacia el cuello. Intentó enfocar más.

¿Dónde estaba? Miró hacia ambos lados intentando reconocer lo poco que podía vislumbrar de la habitación, pero la verdad no podía ver mucho, la habitación parecía ser pequeña, para la cama de dos plazas en la que estaba, y la textura de las sábanas no parecía ser de la mejor calidad. Solo traía puesta una remera sin mangas algo grande y un bóxer.

—Mi varita— Murmuró al percatarse que no la tenía, tanteó por la cama y la mesita de noche, donde no había ni siquiera una lámpara. Nada, su varita no estaba. Sus músculos se tensaron por completo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, girando rápidamente, lo que para su mala fortuna le produjo otro mareo. La luz de la habitación se encendió, lo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir que ésta le molestaba demasiado.

—Ah... Draco, qué bueno que estás despierto, te he traído el desayuno— El aludido reconoció de inmediato la voz, abriendo los ojos lentamente, estos se posaron en los verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

—Potter… — El chico estaba parado en la puerta, con una bandeja llena de pan tostado con mermelada, café y un vaso de jugo, traía puesta una mala combinación de ropa muggle, y su cabello seguía tan mal peinado como lo recordaba… y hablando de recordar.

—Potter, ¿dónde mierda estoy? lo último que recuerdo es ...— Se quedó un rato en silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos, entonces el recuerdo vino abrumador a su mente, y su respiración se aceleró. ¡La Torre de Astronomía! — Yo estaba en… la Torre de Astronomía… ¿Y Dumbledore? Yo… ¡¿Lo hice?! ¿Le he matado? ¡¿Cómo es que no estoy en Azkabán?! — El rubio comenzaba a hiperventilar y Potter alarmado se acercó a él rápidamente.

—Draco, por favor tranquilízate, ten bebe un poco de jugo de naranja — Dijo extendiendo el vaso de jugo hacia el chico que lo tomó con un poco de desconfianza, bebiéndose todo de una sola vez, hasta ese momento no había notado lo sediento que estaba.

—No irás a Azkabán, Draco, no irás a ningún lado, estás a salvo aquí... conmigo— Potter le mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos grises, y Draco se sintió de alguna forma abrumadoramente perturbado.

—¿Dumbledore está muerto?— Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia su vaso de jugo.

—No, afortunadamente Snape llegó a tiempo para detenerte.

—¿Severus me detuvo? ¿Está de tu lado entonces? — Draco abrió sorprendido los ojos ante la noticia, moviéndose hacia un lado en la cama cuando Potter se fue a sentar al borde de ésta, ofreciéndole la bandeja para que comiera, Draco la aceptó reticente.

—Mmm algo así… anda come— Instó moviendo la cabeza hacia la bandeja.

Draco bajó la vista y fue consciente de lo hambriento que estaba, dedicándose a comer en silencio, Potter lo miraba atentamente, haciéndolo sentir bastante incómodo.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de café, luego de haberse devorado dos panes de una sola vez.

—En la casa de Sirius… bueno ahora es prácticamente mi casa— Cabizbajo un poco se llevó las manos a los cabellos detrás de la nuca revolviéndolos innecesariamente.

— Potter, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué demonios haces trayéndome el desayuno a la cama y desde cuando deje de ser “Malfoy” y pasé a ser “Draco”?— Draco estaba confundido, tenía la sospecha de que tal vez era una especie de prisionero de la Orden, o algo así, aunque no había cadenas, y no parecía haber ninguna magia que lo detuviera, ¿entonces tal vez solo le habían salvado el pellejo? ¿Sería cosa de Severus?Frunció el ceño cuando notó que Potter se había quedado en silencio.

—¡Responde maldita sea!

—Escucha... Draco— Comenzó, poniéndose de pie y tomando la bandeja ya vacía en sus manos, mirándolo seriamente.— Lo importante ahora es que estas a salvo, ¿vale? Nadie te hará daño nunca más, no lo permitiré.

La voz de Potter le parecía que cada vez se volvía más suave, lenta y confusa. Las cosas comenzaron a girar, como pudo miró molesto a los tres Potters que ahora su mareada visión le hacía ver.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me has drogado!— Sentía incluso la lengua pesada.

—Lo siento, Draco— Dijo sin ni una pizca de culpa y entonces todo se volvió negro otra vez.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión.
> 
> Este fic es beteado por las fantásticas Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza Malfoy

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez su estómago llegaba incluso a doler un poco de hambre, se sentó, teniendo esta vez en cuenta el hacerlo más despacio, y se bajó de la cama, palpando con sus manos por la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor de la luz. Se dirigió entonces a las cortinas para abrirlas, tal vez así podría vislumbrar dónde estaba, pero al hacerlo se horrorizó al comprobar que tras las cortinas las ventanas estaban selladas por fuera con gruesas tablas que no dejaban filtrar la luz por ningún rincón.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Realmente era prisionero de la Orden?

Su mente se distrajo, cuando a sus narices llegó olor a comida, su estómago rugió exigiéndola. Se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la puerta comprobó que ésta estaba abierta. ¿No se suponía debía estar cerrada? Se encontró con un oscuro y polvoriento pasillo, apenas iluminado por las lámparas antiguas que había en las paredes, el papel tapiz estaba rasgado, viejo y en algunas partes mohoso, como en la habitación en la que estaba. Demonios, ¿no se supone que era la casa de Potter? ¿Por qué mierda no usaba un hechizo para arreglarla? Bueno, es Potter, ¿qué demonios esperaba?

Puso a un lado esos pensamientos cuando su estomago rugió, suponía que sería efecto de la droga que le había dado el imbécil de Potter el ponerse a delirar pensando estupideces. Bajó las escaleras con la intención de no hacer ruido, lo que fue un completo fracaso pues estas daban clara marca de su vejez, crujiendo fuertemente ante cada paso que daba. Al llegar a la mitad de ellas simplemente se rindió de intentar pasar desapercibido, y bajó con normalidad.

Siguiendo el aroma a comida llegó hasta lo que era la cocina, vieja, pero cocina al fin, y evidentemente Potter estaba allí. Esmerándose en cortar vegetales sin rebanarse los dedos, dio un respingo sobresaltado cuando vio a Draco parado en el umbral tirando el cuchillo al suelo.

—Espero que no se te ocurra meter droga en lo que estás preparando, no tienes ni puta idea de lo mierda que se siente— Comentó intentando sonar lo más natural del mundo, como si todos los días tuviera una conversación de ese tipo con él precisamente. Se dirigió al lavaplatos, para servirse un vaso de agua, pasando junto al castaño, sin percatarse que la mirada de éste se desvió por unos segundos a sus desnudas piernas.

—Draco, vuelve a tu cuarto, cuando la comida esté lista te la llevaré— Potter intentó sonar con autoridad, pero había un notorio nerviosismo en su voz, se agachó para recoger el cuchillo y jugueteó con él en sus manos mientras se volteaba para mantenerle la vista al rubio, quien pese a sentirse aún algo mareado, lo miraba desafiante mientras bebía su segundo vaso de agua.

—No te pases de listo, Potter, puedo aceptar que ahora sea una especie de prisionero o lo que sea de tus amiguitos de la Orden, pero no me tendrás encerrado en esa oscura habitación… Me quitaste mi varita, soy tan inofensivo como un cachorrito, y no pienso morderte tampoco— Draco intentó sonar con la mayor confianza que podía sacar en esas circunstancias, sonrió de medio lado mientras se subía a la encimera junto al lavaplatos, cruzando sus piernas, luego de estirarse para servirse otro vaso de agua, Potter tragó duro.

— Está bien puedes... Sólo no hagas… Ve a vestirte— Dijo finalmente volviendo su atención a cortar verduras.

—Lo haría con gusto, pero aparentemente no tengo más que esto, no sé qué has hecho con mi ropa, aunque la verdad no me gustaría ponerme el uniforme.— Comentó despreocupadamente para dejar el vaso en el lavaplatos, ya satisfecho.

Potter masculló algo en voz baja, dejó el cuchillo otra vez sobre la mesa y se limpió las manos con un paño de cocina que había colgado en un perchero de la pared.

—Esta bien, te daré algo de ropa, sígueme— Draco bajó de la encimera de un salto, tambaleándose un poco hacia adelante al sentir aún los residuales efectos de la droga, siguió a Potter escalera arriba.

—Potter, ¿qué pasó con mi ropa?, Al menos la que llevaba puesta, imagino que no se dignaron a traer mi baúl aquí— Draco sentía que estaba demasiado tranquilo, y hacía demasiadas preguntas, ¿tal vez era parte del efecto de la droga?

—Tu ropa estaba… manchada, Snape se la llevó, dijo que si necesitas podría traerte pero como estabas...— Durmiendo, drogado, completó Draco en sus pensamientos. Potter se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando — No lo creí necesario, pero esta tarde puedo llamarle para que te traiga algo de ropa.

Llegaron a lo que era la habitación de Potter, supuso, a unas dos puertas de la que él estaba, buscó entre los cajones y le arrojó unos pantalones grises de algodón, un suéter beige y unos calcetines. Draco se vistió allí mismo bajo la atenta mirada del chico, los pantalones le quedaban un poco sueltos y largos, al igual que las mangas del suéter, ¿en qué momento Potter se había vuelto más alto y macizo que él?

—Bien, no te quedes allí, bajas conmigo a la cocina— Al verlo listo, Potter se adelantó hacia la salida de la habitación tomando deliberadamente la mano de Draco, obligándolo a seguirlo escaleras abajo. Draco se sobresaltó por el gesto, no sabía si eran cosas suyas, pero Potter se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, confianzas que en base a su historia de enemistad, no deberían existir.

Al llegar a la cocina, simplemente lo soltó y continuó con su labor. Draco se dedicó a rondar alrededor, observando mientras cocinaba, ignorando los rugidos de su estómago ante la espera de la comida. Cuando estuvo todo finalmente listo, Potter sirvió dos platos con estofado y un poco de jugo de naranja el que Draco miró con desconfianza y decidió no beber. Se sentaron a la mesa a comer en silencio, el rubio estaba tan famélico que no tenía cabeza para hacer más preguntas por el momento. Pero tan pronto como comenzó a comer, notó la verde e intensa mirada sobre él.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos bailando en la cara?

—No… es solo que...— Potter negó con la cabeza sonriendo estúpidamente, estiró una mano y la puso sobre la de Draco que reposaba sobre la mesa, mirándolo a los ojos, anhelante de algo que Draco trató de no entender, pero fue bastante claro para él.— Nunca nos habíamos sentado a comer juntos — Completó el castaño, Draco lo miró alarmado.

—Potter, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?— Alzó una ceja mirando fijamente las manos de ambos, Potter se sonrojó violentamente y retiró la mano como si se quemase, volviendo en silencio a su comida.

La cena, almuerzo, o lo que fuera, continuó en un incómodo y bastante tenso silencio. Draco no era estúpido y evitó beberse el jugo de naranja, el cual Potter tampoco había tocado. Cuando acabó de comer, el tema se tocó.

—Draco, bébete el jugo.

—No vas a drogarme otra vez, Potter, no soy estúpido— Revoleó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

—Bébetelo— Insistió poniéndose serio, Draco se tensó.

—No.

—Bébetelo, Malfoy, TIENES que beberlo— Potter lo miró serio, con el ceño fruncido y la voz firme y demandante, tomó el vaso y se lo extendió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Draco otra vez se sintió perturbado por aquella mirada y a regañadientes tomó el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago.

—¿Cuando vendrá Severus?— Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir al sentir una oleada de sueño invadirle.

—No lo sé, si logro comunicarme hoy con él, le diré que venga— Se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos, Draco temió que lo que acababa de decirle era una mentira.

Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, recostando la cabeza sobre ellos, mientras miraba como Potter se hacía cargo de limpiar. Se quedó dormido, mientras se preguntaba qué demonios hacía Potter allí, en lugar de estar fuera, pateándole el culo al Señor Tenebroso.


	3. III

Al despertar, Draco no sabía realmente qué hora era, se había dado cuenta, con el pasar de los días, o más bien, de los momentos que permanecía despierto, que Potter no tenía relojes en la casa, también que todas las ventanas sin excepción estaban selladas por fuera con gruesas tablas de madera, y la luz de las habitaciones permanecía baja y cálida. La droga que le administraba con el tiempo hacia menos efecto, eso creía, puesto que podía permanecer mucho más tiempo despierto, aunque aun así seguía bastante somnoliento, ahora podía estar más que sólo los momentos para comer y tomar un baño cuando era despertado por el pelinegro.

Aún no veía a Severus, pese a que Potter le insistía que había venido una tarde a dejarle toda su ropa, pero que había estado durmiendo y no habían podido despertarle. Draco no sabía si creerle o no, pero su ropa sí había vuelto.

La situación estaba comenzando a impacientarle, Potter no salía nunca de casa, al menos no mientras él estaba despierto, y cada vez que él intentaba preguntar algo, evitaba el tema hasta que se hartaba y volvía a traerle otro vaso de ese maldito jugo de naranja.

—¡No, Potter, escucha! Estoy harto de toda esta mierda, no sé por qué demonios estoy aquí, ¡¿dónde están mis padres?! ¿¡Dónde está Severus?! — Draco le dio un manotazo a la mano de Potter que sostenía el vaso de jugo, el cual cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos.

— Draco, tranquilízate, ya te lo he dicho, Snape vino el otro día y no pudi- ...

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Y deja de llamarme Draco! No soy tu maldito amigo ni nada tuyo — Lo cortó mirándolo furioso, Potter intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero su mandíbula se había tensado, y su ceño se había fruncido.

—Draco — Volvió a insistir dando un paso hacia él, los pedazos de vidrio sonaron rompiéndose bajo sus zapatos.

—¡Qué no me llames Draco! ¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando?! — Su respiración se había comenzado a agitar, y sus orejas estaban rojas de furia. — ¡Tú y tus estúpidos amigos me tienen aquí recluso para algún estúpido plan contra el Lord! ¿¡Es eso!? ¿¡Estás chantajeando a mis padres con la vida de su hijo!? — A pesar de la cercanía del moreno evidentemente más alto que él, éste no se intimidó, y no dio ni un paso atrás.

—Cállate, cállate, ¡mierda! — Potter explotó, agarrándolo fuertemente por las ropas empujándolo contra la pared, sus ojos brillaban de furia y frustración y los ojos grises le correspondieron de la misma forma.

— ¿Qué, Potter? ¿Vas a golpear a tu prisionero? ¿O a hacer alguna de las mariconadas que has estado pensando en hacerme cuando me ves? ¿Crees que soy imbécil y no me doy cu… ?

Pero las palabras de Draco quedaron en el aire, cuando la hambrienta boca de Potter se apoderó de la suya, no dando derecho a réplicas, adentrando la lengua en su boca, exigiendo ser correspondida. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, inmóvil, no creyendo que el imbécil de Potter realmente había hecho algo más que sus imbéciles coqueteos a lo largo de los días. Pero ah, no, no iba a ceder, por más que el maldito besara jodidamente bien. Correspondió el beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Potter hasta alcanzar su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, entonces sus dientes tomaron el labio del moreno, y mordieron con fuerza, hasta que pudo sentir el sabor metálico en su boca, y presionó más fuerte, Potter soltó un chillido, y lo empujó separándose de él.

— ¿Pero qué carajos, Malfoy? — Se llevó una mano al sangrante y potencialmente hinchado labio, mirándolo entre furioso, incrédulo e indignado.

—Ah, vamos aprendiendo, ¿ves que no es tan difícil decir mi apellido, Potter? — Draco caminó hacia la mesa, tomando una servilleta para limpiarse el rastro de sangre que Potter había dejado en su boca.

— No voy a ser la puta de nadie mientras esté en este lugar, que te quede bien claro.

Potter resopló fastidiado, y se dirigió a la nevera muggle para sacar algo de hielo y ponerse en el labio. Draco había asumido que para ocultar su localización no podían usar nada de magia en la casa.

— Demonios, eres un salvaje — Se quejó adolorido mientras pasaba el hielo por el hinchado labio.

—Mira quién habla, el que anda besando gente cuando se siente acorralado por las preguntas.

Potter desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado, Draco rodó los ojos, sacarle información a Potter era como interrogar a una roca, simplemente no respondía.

—Escucha, Potter, vas a tener que contarme en algún momento qué estoy haciendo aquí, no puedes tenerme en este lugar para siempre — La mirada que le dio Potter en ese momento indicaba que sí, tal vez si, sus planes incluían tenerlo siempre allí, Draco se horrorizó e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Aún no — Fue todo lo que dijo Potter luego de un largo silencio, y salió de allí dirigiéndose escaleras arriba a su habitación, seguramente a curarse el labio.

Draco suspiró resignado, y ciertamente aliviado de que haya subido, a veces la presencia de Potter en la misma habitación lo perturbaba abrumadoramente. Se dirigió a la sala de estar donde la chimenea estaba encendida, ni rastros de polvos flu tampoco por supuesto, tomó el libro que había comenzado a leer hace algunos... ¿días? El principito, había libros mucho más largos y contundentes en la repisa de la sala, pero la maldita droga tenía su mente algo dispersa, e intentar leer algo más denso acababa dándole dolores de cabeza.

Luego de un rato sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse a ratos, y decidió marcar la página donde había quedado, sentándose para dejar el libro sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, fue entonces que sintió pasos, ¿ya era hora de cenar? Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina de verdad tenía algo de hambre.

— Potter que vamos a...— Su pregunta se quedó en un helado susurro, cuando definitivamente no era Potter quien estaba parado allí, de pie en la cocina, mirándole atentamente, con una sonrisa torcida mientras jugaba entre sus dedos con una varita que Draco reconoció como la propia. Su respiración se entrecortó, y sus brazos comenzaron inevitablemente a temblar sintiendo el frío y el terror apoderarse de él.

— Oh vaya, pequeño Malfoy, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí — La voz siseante del Lord, resonó en la estancia, y Draco perdió control de sus acciones por completo cuando el crucio golpeó su cuerpo y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Su cuerpo quemaba y sentía como si mil agujas clavaran su cuerpo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, oyendo la resonante risa del Lord, hasta que escuchó los gritos de Potter llamarlo. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo haber ido soltando pistas de lo que está pasando (?) algunas son verdaderas, otras son falsas, o no se, no les diré XD  
> Esta historia es un Harco, pero no me gusta mucho que Draco sea muy sumiso en estas historias, así que bien que se enfrenta a Harry, eso me gusta, no se ustedes. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer


	4. IV

—¿Todavía no despierta ?— Severus se dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina mientras Harry servía un té para ambos.

— No, lleva dos días así, no he podido siquiera despertarlo para darle la medicina… supongo que el shock fue bastante fuerte — Harry suspiró, mirando su humeante taza de té.

— Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, Potter, puedo trasladarlo a mi casa, soy su padrino después de todo, no sería difícil de conseguir...

— No... yo… quiero que se quede aquí, no me mire así, no haría nada que Draco no quisiera — Harry hizo una mueca ante la mirada del hombre, llevando la taza de té a la boca, arrepintiéndose al quemarse la lengua.

— Ha preguntado mucho por usted, los medicamentos ya no le daban tanto sueño, pero está completamente paranoico, cada día tiene en mente una nueva conspiración, espero que se tranquilice si lo ve. Quiero que sepa que está a salvo aquí.

—Iré a verlo, por cierto, Remus dijo que quería venir, pero no estaba seguro porque no le has llamado, así que será mejor que te comuniques con él — Dijo poniéndose de pie dejando la taza de té en la mesa sin tocar.

—Si, lo siento, lo tengo en silencio y guardado no quiero que Draco se alarme o algo si me llaman.

—Como sea, llámalo.

Severus salió de la cocina, subiendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Draco, donde abrió la puerta cuidando de no meter ningún ruido. Al entrar vio al rubio durmiendo al borde de la cama mientras abrazaba la almohada con fuerza. Se acercó a él, quitando los cabellos de su frente, tras una mueca, Draco abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Mmm… ¿Severus? ¿Dónde estoy?—Dijo adormilado, intentando verlo a través de la oscuridad.

—Sigues en casa de Potter.

—Oh… Pensé que no vendrías, que me estaba mintiendo.

Draco extendió su mano tomando la de Severus, él siempre fue más padre para él que Lucius.

—No eran mentiras, eres bastante difícil de despertar, dragón.

Entonces Draco recordó lo último que había visto antes de caer inconsciente, el Lord, el crucio, el dolor. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama mirando alarmado a todos lados.

—¡Severus! ¡El Lord estaba aquí! ¡Harry! ¡¿Harry está bien?! — Su respiración agitada y sus gritos llamaron la atención de Harry quien no tardó en subir las escaleras rápidamente mientras Severus lo tomaba por los hombros para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, dragón, no pasa nada, no está aquí, nadie te hará daño.

—¡Pero yo lo vi! ¡Estaba aquí Severus!

—Draco— Harry entró apresurado a la habitación, el semblante del rubio se relajó al verlo, el chico se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para calmarlo.

—Estás vivo—Murmuró Draco, soltándose de sus manos para llevarlas al rostro de Harry, para asegurarse que era real, Severus frunció el ceño por el acto.

—Claro que estoy vivo, no te dejaría solo nunca — Harry alzo sus manos, tomando las de Draco que se mantenían sobre sus mejillas, Severus se aclaró la garganta.

—Sev, ¿qué pasó con el Lord? ¿Cómo es que lograron que se fuera?— Los ojos grises lo miraron interrogante, sin separar sus manos de Harry, necesitaba ese contacto.

Severus dudó si responder o no, le dio una intensa mirada a Potter quien le respondió de igual forma y después negó suavemente.

—...No era él realmente, era una especie de... hechizo ilusorio — Dijo finalmente suspirando.

—¿ Pero eso quiere decir que sabe dónde estamos?

—Escucha, Draco, es mejor que comas ahora, no te preocupes por esas cosas nos estamos haciendo cargo de todo, Voldemort se irá y no tendrás más que temer, lo juro — Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando transmitirle toda la calma y confianza que quisiera que tuviera en él. Draco se modió el labio inferior y finalmente asintió.

—Tengo hambre — Admitió avergonzado cuando su estomago sonó exigiendo alimento.

—Bueno es normal considerando que has dormido dos días — Dijo el mayor.

—¡¿Dos días?!

—Bueno tranquilo, tengo tu comida lista si quieres comer ahora.

—No te molestes, Potter, yo iré por ella. Ya vuelvo, dragón — Harry entendió, y dejó que Severus se fuera de la habitación dejándolos solos.

—Yo sé que ustedes me están ocultando algo, y no entiendo por qué — Draco resopló, acomodando las almohadas en la cabecera, para quedar apoyado en ellas mientras estaba sentado.—¿Tengo razón, Potter?

—Je, ahora pase a ser Potter de nuevo.—

—No me evadas el tema, cara rajada. —

—Está bien, está bien…. supongo que tienes razón, pero hay cosas que aun no es tiempo que te las diga, no estás preparado, Draco, no lo soportarías — Extendió su mano hacia la mejilla de Draco para acariciarla, pero él la apartó con un manotazo.

—¿¡Que no lo soportaría!? Potter, no soy una cría, ¡esta situación me está sacando de quicio! Necesito saber que está pasando.

—Pero...

—¡Nada de peros, Potter! ¡No necesito que me oculten las cosas para protegerme de ninguna mierda! ¡Dime la verdad!

Harry se quedó en silencio por largo rato, Draco notó cómo se le tensaban todos los huesos de su cuerpo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, parecía luchar con si decirle o no la verdad. Finalmente suspiró resignado, y volvió a tomar sus manos, esta vez, Draco se lo permitió.

—Tú… Draco… Quiero que sepas antes que todo, que por sobre todas las cosas yo siempre estaré contigo, así como también Severus y muchas personas más que se preocupan por ti.

—Déjate de rodeos, Potter, suelta la verdad de una buena vez.

Harry suspiró, había llegado el momento.

—Draco, tú tienes esquizofrenia, nada del mundo mágico es real.

—¿Qué...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ains, quería tanto llegar a esta parte >.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinco años atrás._

El último año de escuela siempre era el más difícil de todos, tenías la presión de los exámenes de la universidad, la presión de tus padres, de tus compañeros, de los profesores, y la propia por no saber qué estudiar. Harry no se consideraba especialmente bueno para nada en particular en realidad. Aunque años anteriores destacó mucho en el equipo de hockey, una lesión en su rodilla el año pasado hizo que tuviera que descartar todas las posibilidades de conseguir una beca en alguna universidad a través del deporte. Y ahora tenía solo un año para decidir qué demonios hacer con su vida, cosa que pareciera sus compañeros ya lo tenían totalmente resuelto.

— Hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer Harry, eres bueno enseñando, podrías ser profesor — Hermione, su mejor amiga desde que había entrado a la escuela a los once años, insistía en tocar el tema cada vez que podía desde su lesión. Ni siquiera en el almuerzo se libraba.

— Hermione, intentamos comer, no hables de la universidad — Ron, su pelirrojo amigo, y recientemente también novio de Hermione salió a su defensa mientras se llenaba la boca de papas y pollo.

— No voy a ser profesor, Herms — Resopló arrugando los folletos de universidades que le había pasado su tutor Remus cuando lo dejó esa mañana en la escuela.

— Pues bueno, esta semana es el último plazo que tienes para elegir las clases electivas, tienes que pensar rápido si irás al área científica, a la matemática o a la humanista.— Insistió la castaña.

— Solo elegiré la humanista, es la más fácil — Comentó al descuido bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

La chica lo miró indignada, puesto que ella misma había elegido esa área ya que sus planes a futuro incluían estudiar Derecho en Yale, por supuesto Harry sabía que la chica era positivamente capaz de ir e incluso tal vez ganar alguna beca. Hermione era brillante, no le cabía ninguna duda.

Al final había acabado eligiendo el área humanista, pero como los alumnos que habían elegido tal área eran demasiados acabaron siendo reagrupados en tres grupos de acuerdo a sus calificaciones, obviamente Harry no quedó en el mismo grupo que Hermione, y Ron había acabado sorpresivamente en el mismo grupo de la chica.

Era su primer día en una de las clases electivas de su grupo, psicología, Harry no tenía idea de nada realmente, y venía ya resignado a ser reprobado. Por eso cuando entró al salón sus ideas negativas lo llevaron a sentarse hasta el final de la sala. Mientras el salón se llenaba de estudiantes, Harry se dejó caer en el último asiento junto a la ventana. Se distrajo mirando por la ventana del cuarto piso en el que estaban, desde el salón se podía ver el enorme campo de fútbol al otro lado del amplio patio donde había bancas, bastantes árboles y espacios verdes. Suspiró, realmente le gustaría estar allá afuera.

Sus pensamientos acerca de su preciosa libertad fueron interrumpidos cuando los murmullos en el salón cesaron, volteó la vista pensando que se trataba del profesor quien había entrado. Pero se equivocó de lleno cuando un chico de cabellos platinados entró al salón, con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, y entendía totalmente el silencio de todo el salón.

Draco Malfoy era el hijo de un importante magnate de la bolsa de valores, y además político.

Draco Malfoy era el hijo del contribuidor de más del cincuenta por ciento de los ingresos de la escuela.

Draco Malfoy era el hijo de puta que le había hecho bullying cuando era más pequeño, el que había mojado sus cuadernos en segundo año, con quien se había peleado en tercer año a los puños cuando el capitán del equipo de hokey les dejó a ellos elegir quién de los dos quedaba en la portería, quien en cuarto año apostaba contra los equipos de otras escuelas cuando les tocaba un partido y creaba barras para insultarlo en los partidos. El Draco Malfoy que en quinto año hizo que pasara más veces en la dirección que en toda su vida cuando había hecho amistad con una odiosa profesora que su padre había enviado de reemplazo cuando el director enfermó. El Draco Malfoy que había desaparecido a finales de quinto año, y no se sabía absolutamente nada de él, hasta ahora mismo que entraba al salón de la clase de psicología de la clase tres de humanidades de séptimo año.

Se veía diferente.

Cansado.

Y seguramente todos lo notaron cuando en completo silencio todos los alumnos tomaron asiento, Malfoy caminó a paso lento por el salón, Harry pudo sentir casi automáticamente los ojos del chico sobre él, alzando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos grises que lo miraban mientras caminaban por el pasillo para finalmente acabar parado frente a él.

— Potter, estás en mi asiento, largo — La voz seca y dura resonó por todo el salón, el resto de la clase expectante. Harry se estremeció, no había burla ni arrogancia, ni nada en esas palabras. Eran tan secas y sin vida como si una máquina le estuviese hablando.

— Jódete, Malfoy, yo llegué primero — Frunció el ceño, no iba a darle su asiento, no le importaba nada de por qué estaba así.

— Maldita sea, Potter, ¿qué tienes cinco años acaso? “Yo llegue primero”, levanta, necesito sentarme junto a la ventana, muévete. Ahora — Está vez la voz de Malfoy pareció sonar un poco más como él.

Harry iba a replicar otra vez, pero en ese momento entró el profesor, y Malfoy no parecía querer dejar de insistir, y realmente no quería tener problemas este año, así que a regañadientes se levantó, cediendo el asiento a Malfoy y sentándose en el asiento de junto.

No es que Harry se interesará especialmente por la psicología, pero la clase le pareció por demás interesante. Por supuesto, dentro de lo que pudo enfocarse en la clase. Durante las dos horas de clases, pudo notar que Malfoy estaba especialmente distraído, a veces se quedaba mirando atentamente un punto del salón con suma atención y detalle, otras veces se dedicaba a hacer pequeños bosquejos en los bordes del cuaderno. Harry notó que el profesor Snape había notado la forma de actuar del chico, pero simplemente hacía caso omiso, y como siempre sólo se dedicaba a hacerle las preguntas más difíciles a Harry.

Al final de la clase había acabado emparejado con Malfoy para hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre un tema que el profesor les asignaría por grupo. Snape les indicó la esquizofrenia, Malfoy hizo una mueca y se levantó con sus cosas y salió del salón antes de que sonara la campana, Snape no dijo nada y continuó dando los temas al resto de los grupos.

— ¿Un trabajo de investigación con Malfoy? ¿No puedes simplemente hacerlo solo o pedir que te cambien con otro compañero? — Preguntó Ron mientras decidía qué bebida comprar de la máquina que estaba en el patio trasero, Hermione se había marchado apenas habían acabado sus clases, puesto que estaba yendo a clases de reforzamiento después de la escuela, aunque los chicos no sabían qué más quería reforzar.

— Estamos hablando de Snape, Ron, si llego a hacerlo solo no se molestará en revisar mi trabajo y me reprobará.

— Cierto, lo siento compañero, al menos nuestra maestra de psicología no es tan… bueno no es Snape… ¡Oh estúpida máquina! — Ron le dio un puñetazo a la máquina cuando ésta en lugar de darle la bebida que pidió acabó dándole una light.

— Como sea, creo que debería ir a buscarlo para ponernos de acuerdo con el trabajo, ¿iras por Hermione?

— Nah, dijo que su padre la pasaría a recoger hoy, y tengo que pasarme por el club de ajedrez, así que nos vemos, creo que se me hace tarde, ten, a mi esta cosa no me gusta — Ron le arrojó la botella de jugo light y se alejó corriendo hacia el edificio.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a caminar por las instalaciones, con la esperanza de encontrar a Malfoy en algún lugar, su plan era dividirse lo que tenían que hacer y luego simplemente juntarlo, no quería trabajar con él realmente.

Para esa hora, la mayoría de los alumnos o estaban en sus clubes o se habían ido de regreso a casa, por lo tanto las aulas estaban vacías, pero Harry tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Draco por allí, puesto que había reconocido su auto en el estacionamiento, seguramente aún estaba en la escuela, ya que en el patio ni en la biblioteca lo había encontrado, solo le quedaba buscar en las aulas. Estaba caminando por el cuarto piso cuando sintió un ruido en uno de los salones, se acercó lentamente cuando notó que se trataba nada más que el aula de psicología. La puerta se hallaba ligeramente junta, y Harry no dudó en abrirla lentamente y asomarse.

Lo que sea que se le hubiese ocurrido decirle a Malfoy cuando lo viera, se había borrado de su mente cuando lo encontró de pie parado sobre la mesa del lugar donde Harry se sentaba, con una croquera en sus manos y montón de papeles arrugados tirados en el piso, parecía concentradísimo en lo que estaba haciendo, tanto que no notó cuando Harry entró hasta que el moreno se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué… estás haciendo?

— Silencio, Potter no me desconcentres… Ya casi lo consigo — Malfoy no alzó la vista de su cuaderno en ningún momento, Harry pudo notar cómo se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el ceño casi exageradamente. Finalmente pareció acabar y estar satisfecho, cerró la croquera y se bajó de allí, para sentarse sobre la mesa.

— Muy bien, ¿qué quieres? — El chico lo miraba fijamente, Harry se sintió de alguna forma perturbado. Siempre habían estado pendientes el uno del otro, ya era casi como un acto condicionado. Pero ahora la mirada de Malfoy reflejaba otras cosas más que solo fastidio.

Harry quería preguntarle qué demonios hacía parado sobre su mesa, pero la verdad no estaba seguro de si quería saber, así que simplemente se limitó a lo que vino.  
— El trabajo de psicología, te estaba buscando para qe nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre qué hacer.

— Oh… eso, no lo quiero hacer, así que resígnate, Potter, vas a reprobar — Malfoy se bajó de la mesa y se dedicó a recoger los papeles que él mismo había tirado al piso, metiéndolos dentro de su mochila.

— ¿Qué? No, escucha Malfoy no pienso reprobar por tu culpa si no quieres trabajar lo haré yo solo.

— Pues hazlo solo, le diré a Severus que no quisiste trabajar conmigo y de todas maneras te reprobará — El rubio se encogió de hombros. Harry molesto lo agarró del cuello del saco del uniforme, empujándolo contra la mesa.

— Escucha, Malfoy, vamos a hacer ese trabajo juntos o…

— ¿O qué, Potter? ¿Vas a golpearme? — Sus voz sonó divertida, mientras su vista viajó desde los ojos verdes hacia los labios de Potter, relamiéndose los propios, cuando su vista de pronto se desvió hacia el cuadro del presidente actual que había sobre el pizarrón de la sala. Haciendo una mueca, empujó a Harry para que lo soltara.

— En la biblioteca este sábado a las once de la mañana, no llegues tarde o me largo — Recogió su mochila y salió del salón, dejando a un desconcertado Harry.

Harry se dispuso a salir del salón cuando vio que uno de los papeles que había tirado Malfoy se había salvado de ser recogido a unos cuatro asientos más adelante, lo tomó estirándolo sobre la mesa. El dibujo era del salón, visto desde obviamente la perspectiva de estar de pie sobre la mesa. Solo que las mesas parecían más rústicas, y las paredes eran de piedra, junto al pizarrón estaban dibujadas unas repisas, llenas de pequeñas botellitas, cada una de diferentes tamaños y formas. Era como si quisiera meter otro escenario dentro del salón, aunque seguramente aquel dibujo no había dejado conforme al rubio y por eso lo había tirado, sintió real curiosidad sobre qué contenía el dibujo que si había sido aprobado por Malfoy. Bueno, tal vez el sábado podría preguntarle.


	6. VI

Eran las nueve de la mañana del día sábado y los ojos de Harry simplemente se habían abierto como dos focos en mitad de su oscura habitación. Porque Harry odiaba las mañanas, más aún en fin de semana. Por eso sus cortinas eran gruesas y de un oscuro escarlata, las cuales la madre de Ron siempre amenazaba por tirarlas, alegando que debía dejar entrar el sol a su cuarto.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, de verdad, de verdad no quería levantarse, pero ya no tenía nada de sueño. Y pese a que el día anterior había estado media hora haciendo un berrinche a Hermione del por qué no iba a presentarse en la biblioteca para trabajar con Malfoy, y el por qué iba a dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde como Dios manda, no estaba durmiendo. Pero el universo, su subconsciente, o lo que fuera, parecía querer empujarlo hacia aquella maldita biblioteca.

Finalmente luego de dar muchas vueltas en la cama intentando inútilmente volver a dormirse, a regañadientes se levantó, resignándose, para tomar una ducha, vestirse, tomar su mochila y bajar a tomar desayuno.

— Vaya, Harry, qué sorpresa.

— Hola Remus — Lo saludó de mala gana, mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja y ponía a funcionar la cafetera.

— Pensé que hoy también trabajarías en tu argumento sobre por qué se debe dormir hasta el atardecer.

Harry gruñó en respuesta. Vivía con Remus desde que tenía trece años, cuando por ese entonces él y Sirius, su padrino, lo conocieron cuando Remus comenzó a dar clases en su escuela. Al enterarse de la situación en la que Harry estaba viviendo con sus tíos, lucharon hasta el final por su custodia y habían comenzado a vivir en una casa que los dos adultos, en ese momento pareja, había comprado para criar adecuadamente a Harry. Lamentablemente Sirius había muerto en un tiroteo, cuando Harry tenía quince años, donde casualmente estaba involucrada una tía de Malfoy, una razón más para odiarlo.

— Debo ir a hacer un maldito trabajo, con el maldito de Malfoy, por culpa del maldito de Snape — Miró impaciente la cafetera, que parecía tomarse su tiempo para hacer hervir el agua.

— Jovencito, no me gusta que te refieras así a Severus — Remus intentó sonar autoritario, pero la verdad es que el tema le causaba bastante gracia.

— Oh, Remus, no me recuerdes tus “asuntos” con Snape a estas horas de la mañana, por favor no me lo empeores.

—No son “asuntos”, nosotros nos estamos cono... — Comenzó pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el ojiverde.

—¡Tarde! ¡No hay tiempo para café! quédate atento al teléfono, puede que debas ir a buscarme a la comisaría — Bromeó tomando su mochila y saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, obviando los gritos del mayor.

La escuela le quedaba relativamente cerca, por lo que podía irse caminando y llegar sin problemas, claro, en tiempos de clases, Harry siempre llegaba tarde. Excepto cuando el universo quiere que vayas a hacer un trabajo con Draco Malfoy, entonces es cuando se despierta abismalmente temprano.

Eran las diez treinta para cuando llegó a la escuela, aun tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a la biblioteca, por lo que decidió cruzar el patio hacia la cafetería y comprarse un café de la máquina. Negro, sin azúcar.

La escuela siempre estaba abierta los sábados debido a los diferentes clubes que había, Harry solía venir cuando tenía práctica de Hockey, a veces pasaban todos los chicos después del entrenamiento a su casa a comer, y Sirius y Remus los recibían con una sonrisa y un contundente almuerzo. Por supuesto, eso había quedado en el pasado.

Aún quedaban quince minutos para que fuera la hora en la que había acordado con juntarse con Malfoy, por lo que a paso lento se comenzó a dirigir a la biblioteca. Lamentablemente el tiempo parecía pasar condenadamente lento. Fastidiado se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la entrada de la biblioteca. Esperando impaciente a que el jodido de Malfoy apareciera por la puerta. Justamente cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las once, el rubio apareció por la puerta.

Era raro ver a Malfoy sin el uniforme, claro sin contar el del equipo de hockey. Llevaba un suéter gris piedra ajustado al cuerpo con las mangas arremangadas hacia la mitad de su antebrazo, por debajo parecía llevar una simple remera negra. Unos jeans beige que se ajustaban jodidamente bien en los sitios adecuados y unos mocasines azules de suela blanca. Su cabello no estaba peinado hacia atrás, de hecho Harry había notado que desde que volvió a la escuela ya no lo llevaba así, ahora simplemente estaba libre, moviéndose hacia su frente cuando caminaba, aún así el jodido pelo de Malfoy lucia manejable, y Harry se preguntó cómo se sentiría al tacto. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe ante el último. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?! Se maldijo a sí mismo por fijarse en tantos detalles. Malfoy no llevaba mochila, ni cuaderno, ni siquiera un lápiz, Harry decidió centrarse en eso, ¿acaso tendría que hacer todo el trabajo solo?

— ...ter, maldita sea, Potter, baja de tu nube o me largo y te las arreglas solo con Severus.

Harry dio un bote en el asiento y se puso de pie rápidamente, haciendo que el ruido de la silla al moverse resonara por toda la biblioteca y logrando que la señora Pince les pusiera su peor cara.

— Malfoy ¿dón…?

—Shh, ven — El rubio lo cortó, arrebatándole el café de sus manos y saliendo de la biblioteca, Harry a regañadientes tomó sus cosas y lo siguió.

— Eh, mi café.

— No esperaba que llegaras temprano, Potter, me sorprendes — Comentó ignorando lo dicho por el chico y llevando el café a su boca, haciendo una mueca apenas éste tocó su lengua. — Mierda, ¿no conoces el azúcar? Esto está jodidamente amargo.

 

—Me gusta así, me despierta mejor… ¡Ey! ¡No tenias para qué tirarlo! — Se quejó cuando vio que el rubio simplemente lo tiraba en el basurero más cercano.

— No seas berrinchudo, Potter…. Anda sube.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado al estacionamiento, y frente a ellos reposaba el auto del rubio. Harry no sabía nada de autos, lo único que podía decir de él es que era de un elegante color gris. El rubio desactivó la alarma del auto y subió al volante, miró a Harry con una ceja alzada cuando notó que aún estaba allí parado.

— ¿Qué quieres, qué te abra la puerta?.

Echando una maldición se subió al auto a regañadientes, estúpido Malfoy y su estúpida boca, y su estúpido auto. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se tensó cuando los seguros de las puertas bajaron automáticamente, pero Malfoy no hacía funcionar el auto.

— Malfoy, que... — Comenzó pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el rubio que habló luego de dar una bocanada de aire.

— Escucha, Potter, hay una razón por la que Severus te envió a hacer el trabajo conmigo — Alzó la mano para hacerlo callar cuando el azabache abrió la boca para decir algo. — Ni creas que te lo voy a decir así de fácil.

— Malfoy, no sé de qué estás hablando.

— Por supuesto que no tienes idea de nada — Murmuró mientras volvía su mirada hacia el frente, apretó sus manos contra el volante, frunciendo el ceño, volvió a quitar los seguros del auto, volteando a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, Harry se sintió ligeramente perturbado por esa mirada.

— Escucha, Potter, este es un camino sin retorno, ¿vas a tomarlo? Puedes largarte si quieres, no tendrás problemas con Severus, te lo aseguro — Harry no entendía de qué estaba hablando, ¿acaso Malfoy había fumado alguna cosa o bebió algo antes de quedar con él? Aunque no parecía ser el tipo de cosas que él hiciera. Lo notó apretar aún más sus manos contra el volante, pero su mirada parecía imperturbable, aunque por un momento tuvo la impresión de sentir una pizca de miedo. — ...O puedes quedarte, pero te aseguro que no hay vuelta atrás, y te partiré la cara si te arrepientes.

Harry sintió genuina curiosidad por saber. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocultando? Quería saber. Sintió un hormigueo en la boca de su estómago al ver la mirada fija de Malfoy en su persona, sintiendo los rastros de aquellas cosas en su pecho que había empujado hasta el fondo en el pasado porque simplemente las creía inalcanzables, y ahora no sabía si su cabeza o el universo entero se las estaba haciendo mirar a través de un vidrio, tan cerca.

Suspiró y desvió la vista del intenso gris, para ponerse el cinturón.  
— Vámonos ya, Malfoy — Dijo mientras se volteaba para arrojar sus cosas al asiento trasero, tal vez si hubiera girado un poco antes, hubiera podido ver la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio, casi como si realmente esperara y quisiera que hubiera dicho que no y que hubiera salido corriendo, pero Harry se había quedado. Pero para cuando volvió a acomodarse en el asiento el rostro de Malfoy estaba imperturbable como siempre.

— ¿Asustado Potter?.

— Ya quisieras.

El camino fue en completo silencio, Harry se dedicó a mirar por la ventana las calles de Londres. La única vez que mencionó algo, fue para preguntar a dónde iban y Malfoy le había dicho que se callara si no quería morir. Así que decidió optar por lo sano y quedarse callado, no creía que Malfoy fuera a hacerle alguna de las bromas que hacía cuando era más pequeño, ya estaban grandecitos para esas cosas, eso esperaba realmente. No quería que la broma que le había hecho a Remus sobre la comisaría acabara siendo real, dios, esperaba que no.

El auto se detuvo cuando llegaron al final de una calle, estacionados frente a un edificio antiguo, Harry se tensó al reconocerlo, era Grinmuld Place.

— Malfoy, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí y cómo es que conoces este lugar? — Preguntó mirándolo molesto y con notoria desconfianza.

— Para tu desgracia Potter, yo también soy un Black, y esta fue la casa de mi madre también, ahora baja del auto — El tono de Malfoy parecía tranquilo, pero Harry de igual forma pudo notar una pizca de nerviosismo en el.

Harry bajó del auto junto al rubio y lo siguió mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera del edificio, nunca había estado en esa parte, usualmente cuando venía con Sirius y Remus entraban directamente a la casa. Harry se sorprendió al ver que tras él había un gran mural, aunque parte de él estaba viejo y desgastado y otras partes borradas con pintura , se podría apreciar claramente lo que era un lago con botes en él, y al fondo lo que parecía ser un castillo y esas cosas en el agua eran… ¿Tentáculos?

— ¿Quién...? No sabía que esto estaba aquí — Fue la única estupidez que salió de la boca del azabache.

— No me sorprende que no conozcas tus propiedades, Potter — Comentó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al mural y tocaba uno de los botes, el más grande de ellos.

— Este mural lo pintó mi tía Bellatrix, no pongas esa cara, ella también era humana — Malfoy no lo estaba mirando, pero era fácil adivinar las muecas que pondría una persona si les mencionas al asesino de un ser querido.

— Ella era una loca asesina, Siruis está muerto por su culpa.

— Ella tenía esquizofrenia, no tratada por supuesto, el abuelo se sentía demasiado avergonzado de tener una hija enferma y simplemente la mandó a encerrar a un manicomio de mala muerte.

— Pues debió quedarse allí.

— ¿Eso crees, Potter? ¿Crees que las personas con trastornos psicológicos deberían estar encerrados?

— Yo no… Escucha, Malfoy, entiendo que sea tu tía, pero ella asesinó a Sirius, junto con Remus era lo más cercano a un padre que tuve.

— Eso da igual ahora, Bellatrix y Black están muertos… Ella veía cosas que no estaban ahí, mató a tu padrino porque alguien la obligó, una... alucinación si quieres llamarlo así.

— Bueno… eso es la esquizofrenia, ¿no? Tienen alucinaciones — Harry decidió ir por ese camino, ¿acaso la intención de Malfoy era simplemente hacer el trabajo en base a lo que sabían de su tía? ¿Por eso Snape lo había enviado a hacer el trabajo con él?

Malfoy finalmente se dio vuelta y caminó hacia él para darle un fuerte pellizco en una mejilla. (punto)  
—¡Au! ¿¡Qué mierda, Malfoy!?— Se quejó llevándose la mano a la mejilla y alejándose dos pasos de él.

— Dime Potter, ¿para ti ese dolor fue real? — El rubio lo miraba seriamente, como si estuviera hablando de algo sumamente importante, pero Harry no terminaba de pillarlo.

— Claro que fue real, me dolió idiota.

— Así de real debe ser una alucinación, Potter, ¿no lo crees ? — Dijo dando otro paso hacia él, Harry no retrocedió y lo miró desafiante. — Debe ser, terriblemente frustrante… no distinguir lo que es real de lo que no, solo piénsalo. ¿Y si el loco eres tú y yo soy producto de tu imaginación? — Dio otro paso y Harry alzó una mano para intentar detenerlo si se le ocurría pellizcarle de nuevo, pero Malfoy tomó su muñeca y se acercó más a él, pudiendo casi sentir su respiración, eran de la misma estatura por lo que el azabache no se sentía para nada amenazado hasta que.

— Dime, Potter, ¿qué es real para ti? — Murmuró finalmente, cortando la distancia entre ellos y atrapando sus labios suavemente, Harry se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, Draco tenía atrapada su muñeca con una mano, y la otra la llevó deliberadamente hacia su nuca, profundizando el beso, jugueteando con sus labios, aprovechando el estado de estupefacción para adentrar su lengua en la boca ajena. Harry dejó escapar un involuntario gemido cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto, al diablo el trabajo, al diablo el hecho de que odiaba a Draco, besaba jodidamente bien. Así que simplemente se entregó al beso, llevando su mano libre a la cintura del rubio, apegándolo más hacia sí. Fue entonces cuando Draco se separó, jadeante al igual que él, y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, detalle que a Harry no le pareció más que apetecible.

— Sin retorno, Potter, te lo advertí — Y a paso rápido, dejó a un pasmado Harry allí, mientras se marchaba en su auto, dejando la mochila de Harry tirada en la vereda.


	7. VII

Si Harry se pudo haber quejado por despertarse temprano el sábado, es que no había pensado ni un poco en lo que vendría después. Porque sinceramente, casi no había pegado el ojo en todo el fin de semana. Draco Malfoy había instalado una enorme habitación en su cabeza, no es que antes no estuviera ya, en un armario oscuro quizás, o una habitación más pequeña, pero ahora parecía ocupar la habitación principal y rondar por toda la casa. Cada maldita cosa que hacía durante el día, y la noche, porque no estaba durmiendo, acababa llevándolo a pensamientos sobre Malfoy y su maldito beso.

Las ojeras eran notorias para el lunes, mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la infinita escalera que lo llevaría a su salón, su cabeza había bloqueado en un punto del camino la reprimenda de Hermione, quien caminaba a su lado junto a Ron, por no dormir. Haciendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza cuando ella y Ron se alejaban a su clase de literatura inglesa. Harry simplemente se dejó caer en su silla, en el último asiento junto a la ventana, mientras el profesor de matemáticas entraba con perversas intenciones.

Sus alarmas se encendieron cuando el profesor comenzó a pasar la lista y Malfoy no respondió, alzando la vista de la mesa donde había dejado descansar su cabeza, miró al resto del salón, efectivamente no estaba. No sabía por qué pero realmente se sentía molesto, lo había besado y luego se había largado sin explica… _Oh no, Harry, no vayas por ese camino, no comiences a actuar como una jodida colegiala enamorada._

¡Por supuesto que no necesitaba una explicación! Porque Malfoy le daba absolutamente lo mismo, aunque besara como un puto dios, no es que tampoco tuviera mucho con que comparar. No, solo es que estaba muy, MUY molesto por lo que había hecho, además que se había largado sin hacer el trabajo. ¡Sí! El trabajo, eso es lo que realmente le importaba a Harry, tenía que terminarlo, no quería reprobar, mucho menos ahora que Remus y Snape… No, no, tema desagradable.

Harry desvió la vista de la mesa hacia el pizarrón, mientras el profesor copiaba un montón de fracciones y raíces, y se alegraba realmente de no haber elegido en las clases electivas el área de ciencias, y sólo tenía matematicas común. Porque no entendía nada de nada, psicología y matemáticas, sería un año pesado. Resoplando abrió su cuaderno para copiar los ejercicios, cuando su cabeza se desvió inconscientemente hacia la ventana.

Y allí precisamente iba una mata rubia de pelo cruzando el patio con un enorme cuaderno de dibujo en su mano y su mochila colgando de un hombro, miraba directamente hacia las ventanas de los pisos superiores del edificio, _como si me buscara_ , pensó cuando precisamente detuvo su andar. Y Harry sintió una punzada en la boca de su estómago y en las palmas de sus manos, un hormigueo inusual le recorrió desde las puntas de los dedos hasta su nuca, cuando sintió los ojos grises desde lo lejos clavados en él, lo había visto, era obvio, mucho más aún cuando hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia un lado, como diciéndole que lo siguiera. Luego giró sobre sus talones, yendo hacia el vacío campo de fútbol.

Harry se puso de pie casi de un salto, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido cuando la silla cayó de espaldas al suelo, todos se volvieron a mirarlo, incluido el maestro.

— ¿Le ocurre algo, Potter?

— No me encuentro bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

Harry realmente no necesitó poner mala cara para que el profesor le creyera, ya se veía espantosamente cansado y enfermo. Así que el profesor simplemente asintió dándole su consentimiento, y el azabache torpemente guardó sus cosas en la mochila y a tropezones salió velozmente, dentro de lo que su agotamiento se lo permitía, del salón. Bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, no es que fuera porque iba a ver a Dra... Malfoy, no, era simplemente porque estaba corriendo, y cuando lo viera iba a darle un puñetazo al muy imbécil.

Dio un rodeo por alrededor del patio hacia el campo de fútbol, no quería que algún maestro lo viera saltándose las clases, no es como si estuviera acostumbrado a tener problemas con eso. Al llegar al campo de fútbol miró hacia todos lados en busca del rubio, finalmente pudo reconocerlo en las gradas cruzando el campo. Dio un resoplido fastidiado, estaba cansado maldita sea y tenía que cruzar media escuela para encontrarle.

— Potter.

Saludó distraídamente el rubio cuando su sombra le tapó la luz del dibujo. Esta vez, estaba usando carboncillo, sus dedos estaban teñidos de negro y alrededor había tiradas migas de pan.

— Te saltaste las clases.

— Que gran deducción, Potter, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que tú también te las estás saltando — Comentó distraídamente concentrado en su dibujo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño cuando borró algo con lo que parecía no estar conforme.

— No… yo... es solo que…

No Harry, se supone que tú querías golpearlo, reclamarle por lo que había hecho, no por el beso, eso no le importaba, si no por el trabajo. Sí, el trabajo. Pero ahí estaba, sentado al final de las gradas, con el viento soplando suavemente su cabello, concentrado en su dibujo mientras mordía sus labios, y sin darse cuenta había dejado una mancha de carboncillo en su nariz cuando alzó los dedos suavemente para rascarse distraídamente. Las ganas de golpearlo desaparecieron rápidamente y fueron reemplazadas por otras cosas.

— Potter, se te van a meter las moscas.

Harry se sobresaltó e inmediatamente cerró la boca, cuando el rubio alzó la mirada de su dibujo dejando el carboncillo en la cajita de madera que reposaba a su lado, y lo miraba fijamente.

— Escucha Malfoy el tra…

— Sí, lo sé, el bendito trabajo, mi parte está en la mochila, tú acaba el resto, ¿podrías sacarlo tú? Tengo las manos sucias.

Malfoy le enseñó sus dedos pintados de negro, y Harry estuvo tentado de acercarse y limpiarle la mancha negra que reposaba en su nariz. Pero simplemente se fue a sentar junto al rubio tomando su mochila y buscando entre las cosas, dentro habían un par de hojas sueltas, un cuaderno, su estuche y una caja de medicamentos con un nombre extraño (Haloperidol), al fondo encontró un USB, lo tomó y se lo enseñó, a lo que éste asintió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? ¿Por qué bajaste? Pudiste simplemente haber esperado a que apareciera en el salón, no creo que sea simplemente un sincero interés por las clases de Snape.

Harry no sabía que responder a eso, porque realmente tampoco tenía mucha idea de la respuesta, pudo notar un ligero nerviosismo en Malfoy, mientras estrujaba sus manos y miraba fijamente hacia el campo.

— Malfoy... ¿Por qué me llevaste a ese lugar el sábado?

— Pensé que sería correcto, es tu casa ahora, ¿no? Seria... ¿sería mucho pedir que no lo borraras? — Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para responderle, y Harry pudo sentir su nerviosismo, porque él también lo estaba y no sabía por qué.

— ¿Es importante para ti?

Malfoy frunció aún más el ceño. Harry entendió entonces. Se habían odiado durante años. Se habían fastidiado, molestado, golpeado e insultado prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Si fuera él quien estuviera por pedirle un favor, sería lógico que pensara que no lo iba a hacer por el simple hecho de fastidiarlo. Y si, Harry se lo había planteado incluso en el momento en que Malfoy lo había dejado allí pasmado luego de besarlo.

Bellatrix había asesinado a Sirius, su padrino, que, aunque por un corto periodo de tiempo, fue como un padre para él. Pero tal vez Bellatrix era importante para Draco también. Harry sabía bien lo que se sentía perder a alguien, y pese a que odiaba a la mujer, Draco no tenía la culpa, aunque le doliera en su orgullo, eso lo sabía bastante bien. Tal vez iba a arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir pero...

— ¿Te gustaría... restaurarlo? Es obvio que te va eso de la pintura y los dibujos y no sé, imaginó que tal ve...

Se calló a media frase, cuando el rubio con los ojos brillantes simplemente se abalanzó sobre él a besarlo. Harry esta vez tardó mucho menos en reaccionar, y bloqueó los gritos de su conciencia, correspondiendo el beso, sujetándolo por la cintura cuando el rubio sin dejar de besarlo se levantó y abriendo sus piernas se sentó sobre las de Harry. Agarrándolo por el rostro y la nuca, jalándole los cabellos hacia atrás, gimiendo suavemente cuando las manos de Harry rozaron sus muslos subiendo suavemente hacia su espalda.

— Esto… esto no significa… que me agrades, Potter — Dijo con la respiración agitada, una vez se les hizo inevitable separarse para tomar aire, manteniendo sus frentes pegadas y mirando fieramente a los ojos.

— Lo mismo digo…. Malfoy — Respondió frunciendo el ceño, estaba muy confundido, pero ahora con el rubio sobre sus piernas, no era momento para pensar.

— Yo te odio, Potter, ¿estamos claros? Esto es solo… lo que es.

Harry asintió en total acuerdo, sí, odiaba a Malfoy, pero podía besarlo, podía separar esas cosas. Claro. Acortó la distancia, tomando esta vez él la iniciativa y de nuevo estaban enfrascados en besos y caricias, compitiendo por quien llevaba el control, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Harry soltó un audible gemido cuando Draco se apegó más a él, y sus despiertas entrepiernas hicieron contacto a través de la ropa. Malfoy entonces pareció darse cuenta, igual que Harry, que estaban yendo demasiado lejos para estar a plena luz del día y a regañadientes se separaron.

Malfoy se puso de pie, y Harry inmediatamente se sintió humillado y molesto cuando el rubio comenzó a señalarlo y a reírse audiblemente. ¿Se había estado burlando de él acaso? ¿Era una de sus estúpidas bromas? Maldito Malfoy, ahora sí que iba a partirle la cara.

— Maldito Malfoy, voy a…

— ¡No! — Lo cortó cuando vio que el azabache se ponía de pie dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. — Tu cara… — se rió — Está toda negra, olvidé que tenía los dedos… con carboncillo, te ves más horrible que de costumbre. — Le dijo apenas entre pequeñas risas. Eso relajó a Harry, ¡mierda! Es que verlo reír así…

— Pues tú también tienes la cara sucia, Malfoy.

— No jodas, Potter — Le restó importancia a su comentario moviendo la mano, pero aun así se inclinó sobre su mochila, buscando en el bolsillo delantero, sacó un espejo, Harry soltó una risa nada disimulada al verlo mirarse en el espejo.

— ¿Eres una chica acaso?

— Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero yo podré limpiarme antes de dar todo el camino hasta los baños — Y dignamente se limpió la mancha negra de la nariz con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

— Me da igual.

— Me he dado cuenta que te da muy igual, Potter, traes unas pintas, ¿es que acaso estuviste pensando en mi todo el fin de semana? — Bromeó, pero se quedó callado cuando vio que Harry se ponía como una remolacha, e inevitablemente las blancas orejas del rubio también se volvieron rojas.

— Me voy.

— Espera… Potter, ¿es enserio lo que dijiste del mural?

— Claro que si… Avísame cuando quieras ir.

Y sin esperar respuesta Harry tomó sus cosas y se marchó de allí prácticamente corriendo.

 

* * *

Draco no asistió a clases durante el resto del día, y Harry realmente agradeció que así fuera. Su cabeza era un remolino de cosas. No era ciego, el rubio era jodidamente atractivo, y Harry hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que las chicas no le llamaban la atención, sus amigos lo sabían y no le pusieron nunca dramas. El tema no era precisamente el que si fuera o no gay. Si no más bien es que ahora estaba siendo “gay con Malfoy”. Y MUY GAY. Porque de no haber sido porque el rubio se separó de él, seguramente su autocontrol se habría ido por la borda y habrían acabado follando en las gradas de la escuela a plena luz del día.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Quería follarse a Draco Malfoy!

Es que realmente ahora todas esas tonterías que se habían hecho mutuamente parecían tan jodidamente lejanas, como si se las hubiese hecho otro Malfoy. No es que se las hubiera perdonado, no mierda, si salía el tema entre ellos estaba seguro de que se ganaría unos buenos gritos y tal vez acabarían a los puñetazos y luego tal vez de estar agitados y… La situación iba a volverlo completamente loco.

Malfoy no apareció hasta el miércoles, cuando Snape irrumpió con él a mitad de la clase de historia y poniendo mala cara lo obligó a entrar al salón. El rubio lo ignoró durante todo el día, cuando Harry intentó acercarse en el primer descanso, Malfoy simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió del salón sin dirigirle la palabra. Era claro que lo estaba evitando, durante todo el resto de la semana se pasó los descansos en la oficina de Snape. Y para la hora de psicología Harry entregó el trabajo en que había juntado las partes de ambos, el profesor lo recibió sin decir una palabra.

Harry estaba molesto, MUY molesto. Y no entendía por qué, mierda, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Claro que sabía por qué! Para el viernes Malfoy ni siquiera lo miraba y salía como alma que lleva el diablo del salón apenas sonaba la campana.

Harto ya, cuando la campana sonó al final de su última clase del viernes, ni siquiera tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie, agarrando del brazo fuertemente a Malfoy que ya se disponía a marcharse.

— Suéltame, Potter.

— No, Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Intentó zafarse y a pesar de que toda la clase los estaba mirando, incluyendo el profesor, porque vamos, eran ellos dos, estaban esperando la inminente pelea, el azabache no lo soltó. Harry lo miró insistente, apretando más el agarre.

— Está bien, maldita sea, vamos fuera.

Se resignó finalmente, Harry no lo soltó, y lo sacó casi a rastras del salón, importándole muy poco las miradas de sus compañeros, incluso las que le dieron Hermione y Ron que lo esperaban fuera. Los ignoró y pasó de largo por los pasillos buscando un lugar donde poder hablar a solas con el rubio. Comenzando a frustrarse cuando todo, TODO estaba lleno de estudiantes.

— No encontrarás nada, Potter, vamos a la oficina de Severus.

— No iré a la oficina de Snape, Malfoy.

— Él no está, tenía un seminario, y tengo su llave, vamos allá — Insistió. Harry a regañadientes asintió y lo soltó para seguirle.

Llegaron a la oficina de Snape, que estaba en el cuarto piso, y entraron luego de que Malfoy abriera la puerta con su copia de la llave. La oficina era bastante sobria, aunque ambas paredes laterales estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros, frente a la puerta estaba el escritorio, dándole la espalda a la ventana cerrada por unas sutiles cortinas color gris.

Harry había estado allí incontables veces cumpliendo los castigos del profesor, y estar allí con Malfoy lo ponía irremediablemente incómodo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse y el click que hacía la llave al cerrar.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué tanto querías hablar, Potter?

Draco estaba parado frente a la puerta mirándolo fijamente de brazos cruzados. Lucía cansado, nervioso y ligeramente distraído. Y ahora que lo miraba bien, comparado a como lo recordaba antes de que se marchara hace un año, había perdido peso, su masa muscular ya no era la de antes, y estaba seguro de que podría sentir sus costillas si rozaba su piel bajo su ropa. Tragó duro ante ese pensamiento. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Malfoy contra él, y a la mierda todo. Podía sentirlo ahora también, ¿no?

Dio un paso hacia él, pero las manos del rubio sobre su pecho le impidieron avanzar, y pese a que inclinó su cabeza para besarlo, fue rechazado.

— No Potter… no estás a salvo conmigo.

— ¿A salvo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Malfoy?

— De v… esto no fue una buena idea, largo — Se volteó para abrir la puerta y dejarlo salir, pero Harry se adelantó empujándole contra ésta, atrapándolo entre sus brazos al ponerlos a sus costados.

— ¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? ¿Crees que puedes ir y venir como se te pega la maldita gana? Dijiste claramente que este era un camino sin retorno, y eres tú el que se está echando para atrás ahora — Susurró molesto en el oído del rubio, quien le daba la espalda, pudo ver claramente cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

— No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, Potter — Su voz intentó sonar clara y firme, pero Harry percibió el ligero temblor al finalizar.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Malfoy?

— ¿Miedo? ¡¿MIEDO?! Eres tú el que tendrá maldito miedo Harry Potter, como no tienes ni puta idea — Draco se volteó empujándolo contra el escritorio, para abrir la puerta de la oficina rápidamente y salir corriendo todo lo que le daban las piernas. Harry se quedó allí, mirando cómo se marchaba, totalmente desconcertado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y especiales agradecimientos a Bellatrix_2009 y a Meliza Malfoy por el beteo, siento que aprendo cosas nuevas a cada cap que me betean <3


	8. VIII

Eran las siete de la mañana del sábado, por fin había podido dormir un poco, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, despertándolo de su sueño. Mierda. ¿Qué era ahora? Estaba seguro de haber puesto la alarma solo hasta el viernes, y hoy no tenía que hacer ningún maldito trabajo. Y además, ¿qué desalmado lo llamaba tan temprano un sábado? Tomó el celular que estaba en su mesita de noche, tanteando aun con los ojos cerrados allí, ni se molestó en ver que el número era desconocido.

— ¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¿Cuánto puedes tardar en contestar el maldito celular?

—¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo… cómo conseguiste mi número? No, más importante, ¡son las siete de la mañana con un demonio!

— Sí, es tarde, te dejé dormir un poco más, para que luego no digas que soy una mala persona. Ahora, levántate y ven a la escuela, quiero ir a tu casa a comenzar con el mural.

— ¿Qué? ¿A esta hora? — Harry ya para ese momento se había despertado por completo, sentado en la cama fastidiado.

— Sí, a diferencia tuya, Potter, yo aprovecho muy bien mis fines de semana, y no quiero perder la mitad del sábado durmiendo. Ahora mueve el culo y ven a buscarme.

— No, Malfoy, jódete, no iré a ningún sitio.

— ¡Potter! Más te vale que vengas o…

Y no terminó la frase, pues Harry había cortado la llamada y arrojado el celular lejos.

 

* * *

— Malfoy, aún ni siquiera está abierta la tienda, abre a las diez, lo dice el papelito, como todas las tiendas.

De alguna forma, Harry había acabado levantándose y yendo a la escuela a encontrarse con Malfoy, cuando se lo imaginó ahí solo esperando toda la mañana, la culpa se apoderó de él, y tuvo que levantarse.

Draco le esperaba en la puerta de la escuela, llevaba un pequeño bolso consigo. El rubio le explicó que su auto se había averiado y que tendrían que ir en el suyo. Harry se rió a carcajadas diciendo que no tenía ningún auto y que mucho menos sabía manejar, así que habían acabado yendo en autobús al centro para comprar todo lo que a Malfoy se le ocurriera para restaurar el mural, claro, a esas horas no había nada abierto.

— Esto es inaudito, debería estar abierto desde temprano.

— Pues no, ¿ya puedo irme a casa?

— No, esperaremos, vamos a… — Se calló por completo cuando su estómago rugió sonoramente, Harry soltó una carcajada a lo que Malfoy lo golpeó con la palma de la mano en la nuca.

—¡Hey!— Harry se llevó las manos a dónde había recibido el golpe mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio. — Si tienes hambre solo dilo, podemos ir a algún local de comida rápida a comer algo mientras esperamos, creo que hay una pizzería abierta las veinticuatro horas cerca.

— Potter, ¿tienes idea de cuánta porquería venden allí?

— Oh, vamos, Malfoy, vive un poco. — Harry lo agarró del brazo jalándolo por la calle, él también se moría de hambre, no había desayunado más que un vaso de agua. Aunque le extrañaba que, al parecer, Malfoy no lo hubiera hecho, siendo que fue él quien lo citó.

— Pero… — Comenzó a quejarse, pero aún así se dejó llevar por el azabache y guardó silencio hasta que llegaron a un local que vendía pizza.

— ¿No podríamos simplemente buscar una cafetería? El olor del queso me hace querer vomitar.

— ¿No te gusta la pizza con queso? — Harry lo miró como si hubiera dicho la blasfemia más grande del mundo, y Draco simplemente rodó los ojos.

— Preferiría desayunar un café muy dulce con algunos croissant — Refutó, negándose por completo a entrar.

— Pues diviértete encontrando esas cosas, yo voy por mi pizza, Malfoy — Harry ni siquiera lo miró y entró a la pizzería, tenía hambre, se había levantado a una hora horrorosa por culpa de Malfoy, y tampoco estaba durmiendo por su maldita culpa. Estaba en todo su derecho de desayunar una pizza si se le antojaba, y que se jodiera el rubio.

— Bueno, al menos había café, no pongas esa cara, Malfoy, si no querías entrar pudiste haberte ido — Comentó el azabache una vez le sirvieron su pizza, y el café, que Draco le hizo pagar, se sentaron en una de las mesas del local.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que te largues a tu casa? No gracias, Potter — Draco le echó el quinto sobre de azúcar al latte tamaño mediano que había pedido y comenzó a revolverlo.

— ¿No es demasiada azúcar?

— Problema mío.

Harry rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer su pizza en silencio, ante las muecas que hacia Malfoy por el aroma a queso. El rubio comenzó a beber su café dando pequeños sorbos, para el momento en que lo consideró lo suficientemente tibio, beberlo de un trago, incluyendo el azúcar que no se había alcanzado a disolver del fondo. Harry notó que al terminar, el rubio se había ensimismado con la servilleta, doblándola minuciosamente, bastante concentrado, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces?

Pero no hubo respuesta, Draco simplemente siguió con su trabajo, y cuando finalmente acabó, sonrió complacido. Era una grulla blanca, la tomó delicadamente con las palmas de sus manos, y alzó la vista, sus ojos fijos en Harry, quien de pronto se sintió bastante incómodo. Draco lo miraba de esa forma intensa que le ponía los pelos de punta, como si lo analizara por completo.

— ¿Conoces la leyenda de las mil grullas de papel, Potter?

— ¿Qué?

— Sí… supuse que no... Es una fantasía después de todo — Casi murmuró lo último, Harry apenas pudo escucharlo. Los ojos grises bajaron un segundo hacia la grulla, y luego volvieron a posarse en Harry, luego, Draco sopló, y la grulla se deslizó impulsada por el aire cayendo sobre la mano izquierda del azabache la cual alzó para tomarla.

Los ojos verdes se posaron un momento en la grulla, mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa en medio de ambos, suspiró evitando mirarle.

— Malfoy… esto es… ¿raro?, Es decir, prácticamente me has odiado siempre, y de pronto me besas y me pides que te ayude con el mural… Yo realmente no entiendo que… — Harry se calló de golpe, pues Malfoy se había puesto de pie de un salto, golpeando la mesa con las palmas mirándolo furioso.

— ¿Disculpa? Fuiste tú quien me ofreció el si quería pintar el mural, Potter, y si mal no recuerdo nunca ofreciste resistencia… Me voy — El rubio tomó su bolso indignado y salió de la pizzeria a paso rápido. Harry mortificado, notó que la poca gente que había en el local lo estaba mirando, así que tomó sus cosas y se marchó siguiéndolo.

— ¡Malfoy, espera!

— Lárgate, Potter.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué mierda te has enojado, ¿está mal acaso que pregunte? — Finalmente cuando lo alcanzó lo detuvo del brazo, justo antes de llegar al cruce, Malfoy miró frustrado como el semáforo cambiaba a rojo, y lo miró molesto.

— ¡Claro que está mal! No tienes que preguntar, estúpido cara rajada, ¿no podías simplemente...dejarlo como estaba y ya?

— Malfoy… — Harry tomó aire intentando ordenar sus ideas. — Pasamos de darnos puñetazos a mitad del pasillo a... esto en menos de un mes, ¿cómo mierda quieres que lo deje como estaba?

— Pues ahora sería bastante bueno volver a eso de los puñetazos, suena bastante tentador.

— No voy a golpearte, Malfoy — Suspiró exasperado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber entonces? ¿Que si estoy enamorado de ti? No seas ridículo — Soltó con desdén.

— No, por supuesto que no lo creí — Murmuró molesto soltando el brazo del rubio finalmente.

— Como sea, busquemos otra tienda, no quiero perder más tiempo — Le dio la espalda y comenzó a cruzar la calle apenas el semáforo cambió a verde, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño, gesto que Harry a sus espaldas no pudo ver.

 

* * *

 

El tema no se volvió a tocar durante el resto del día y ambos realmente lo agradecieron. Luego de comprar los materiales, fueron a Grimmauld Place, donde Draco se cambió su ropa por una más cómoda, para no manchar la que traía. Harry pensó que él solo iba a dejarlo allí y luego podría irse a casa, pero Malfoy tenía otros planes.

— No puedo quedarme solo aquí, Potter, esta no es mi casa.

— Malfoy, te estoy dando permiso para que te quedes, puedo darte las llaves y vienes aquí cuando nece… — Harry dejó de hablar cuando notó que Malfoy había bajado la vista manteniéndola fija en sus pies. Parecía un niño cuando se le negaba alguna cosa. Maldijo para sus adentros, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer aquel día.

— Ahh, está bien, me quedaré — Dijo finalmente resignado rodando los ojos, y tal vez, si no se hubiera dado la vuelta para dirigirse a una vieja banca que había en el largo césped, habría notado la brillante sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

Draco comenzó a trabajar, haciendo un boceto en una enorme croquera que había comprado, para luego al acabar comenzar a sacar la pintura que estaba suelta del muro. Harry no tenía idea de nada de arte, así que no sabía realmente qué decirle al rubio al respecto. Simplemente se dedicaba a observarlo trabajar. A veces el rubio fruncía el ceño y murmuraba maldiciones hacia el suelo, y Harry notó que muchas veces se volteaba para mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

— Potter, ¿por qué no haces algo productivo en lugar de estar allí secándote al sol?

— El que quería venir a trabajar en el mural eras tú, yo no te voy a ayudar, podría cagarla, y lo digo enserio.

— No quiero que metas tus narices en mi mural, eres tan malo para las manualidades como lo eres para acomodarte ese nido de pájaros que llamas pelo. Pero no lo sé, corta el maldito césped, me tienen de los nervios los putos bicharracos que andan entre él.

— ¿Lo dices por las hormigas y uno que otro caracol?

— No idiota, estoy hablando de los due… — Se mordió la lengua, para bajarse de la escalera plegable en la que estaba, y beber un poco de agua mineral de la botella que tenía en su bolso. — Está demasiado largo y tapará parte del mural — Harry notó que había decidido cambiar la frase a último momento, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

— Está bien, lo haré, pero solo porque me está dando comezón.

— Como digas.

 

* * *

Draco debió haber pensado mejor las cosas cuando le pidió a Potter que cortara el césped del patio mientras él trabajaba en el mural. Claramente había sido una pésima maldita idea. Cuando el azabache salió de la casa con una vieja podadora de césped, y se sacó la remera que traía, ya era mediodía y el sol pegaba lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo sudar.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Es que no se daba una mierda de cuenta que andar a torso desnudo era como si se le estuviera ofreciendo en bandeja de oro? Más aún cuando se agachaba para quitar los restos de ramas que se atoraban. Tragó duro, así no podría trabajar en paz, se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente el muro, aún tenía mucha pintura que sacar. Estúpido Potter con su estúpida piel bronceada jodidamente mordible, y su maldito culo redondo.

Draco resopló fastidiado y continuó decapando la pintura, un poco más fuerte de lo que lo estaba haciendo antes, el metal de la herramienta haciendo un ruido contra la piedra del muro. No era justo, maldita sea que no lo era. Pero vale, no estaba en la posición correcta para quejarse, se lo había buscado, completamente todo. Simplemente debió haber mantenido las distancias con Potter como su padrino le había recomendado.

Estaba seguro de que no podría hacer mucho más de lo que ya había pasado. Pensar en una relación con Potter era imposible. Pensar en una relación con alguien era imposible. Draco tenía algunos… no, muchísimos demonios, y solo él tenía que lidiar con ellos. Sus padres y Severus ya habían pasado bastante, no podía obligar a alguien a cargar con ellos. Fastidiado dio un golpe demasiado fuerte a la pared, y la escalera se tambaleó yendo de espaldas al suelo. Por suerte no estaba a tanta altura, pero el golpe lo había dejado lo suficientemente aturdido como para no escuchar cuando Potter se acercó corriendo cuando le vio caer.

— Joder, Draco, ¿estás bien?

— Draco.

— ¿Eh?

— Me has llamado por mi nombre.

— Ok... te golpeaste la cabeza — Harry lo acomodó un poco mejor en el pasto, por suerte había caído allí, y su cabeza solo había amortiguado con la tierra, pero por experiencia propia sabía que no debía levantarlo del suelo aun.

— ¿Estás bien, te duele mucho?

— No... sólo… estoy algo aturdido… ¿Podrías... correrte un poco me llega todo el sol en la cara? — Y no, muy mal Draco Malfoy, malísima idea, ahora el sol le daba de lleno en la espalda al azabache y le hacía resplandecer de una forma que para Draco, aun aturdido por el golpe, le pareció casi celestial.

— Potter, bésame — Exigió manteniendo su mirada fija en los labios del chico.

— Mal… Draco creo que aún estás algo aturdido por el…

— Estoy en mi lecho de muerte, bésame maldita sea.

— Solo te caíste de un metro y medio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Estoy viendo la luz!

El rubio sonrió, y pudo ver claramente como Harry también sonreía, antes de inclinarse y atrapar sus labios. Draco ahogó un gemido en los labios del contrario, mientras abría la boca para dejarle libre acceso a su lengua. Alzó su mano para deslizarla por el cuello del azabache hasta hundir sus dedos en sus cabellos. Oh. Aquello iba a ser su perdición.

— ¿Estás... seguro que estás bien? — Preguntó Harry separándose un poco del rubio cuando se le hizo necesario respirar, desviando la mirada hacia la escalera tirada en el suelo, había acabado rompiéndose, bueno, estaba bastante vieja ya.

— Si… creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy… estoy muerto de hambre — Comenzó a sentarse lentamente, Harry se apresuró a ayudarle, hasta que finalmente ambos estuvieron de pie.

Draco evitaba mirarle, y Harry hacía lo mismo por su parte. Esto iba a ser un completo desastre. Tenía que detenerlo ahora, no podría simplemente estar así, Draco era ambicioso, pero sabía que si obtenía aquello que tanto deseaba iba a acabar lastimado.

— Vamos, iremos al super y cocinaré algo.

— ¿Eh?

La proposición descolocó al rubio. Harry iba a cocinarle. Mierda, así no iba a poder. Se mordió los labios y asintió, tomando la mano que el azabache le extendía, sucia, al igual que la suya, pero eso realmente no importaba, la sintió cálida, y se dejó guiar por ella.

 

* * *

_Presente_

Draco bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, y pese a que se había negado en un principio, Harry lo llevaba firmemente del brazo. Al entrar, Severus los esperaba mientras hacía hervir agua y al verlo entrar puso a calentar la comida en el microondas.

— Severus, ¿por qué no lo recordaba? — Exigió el rubio sentándose a la mesa.

— Las medicinas te tenían bastante aturdido y desorientado, como comenzaste un nuevo trata…

— Le he preguntado a Severus, Potter, así que cierra la maldita boca.

— Draco...

— No, estoy enojado contigo, quiero romperte la cara, así que quédate calladito y deja que Severus me explique.

Harry resopló y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada ante la mirada divertida que le dio el mayor.

— Veras, como Potter ha mencionado, hemos comenzado un nuevo tratamiento contigo, apenas está en etapa de prueba y tu mente está un poco más dispersa y desorientada de lo normal, con el tiempo como habrás notado, te sentirás mejor.

— Pero lo he visto, Severus… estaba aquí… hablándome... haciendo… —Draco comenzó a temblar perceptiblemente, y Harry se apresuró a abrazarlo suavemente, el rubio simplemente se dejó hacer.

— Tranquilo, se irá, lo prometo — Murmuró tranquilizador a su oído. Draco negó efusivamente.

— No me mientas, yo sé que no se irá, siempre estará ahí, esperando por salir… tu sabes cómo es Harry, no me dejará en paz nunca.

— No te voy a dejar solo con él, Draco, siempre voy a estar contigo.

Severus se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

— Será mejor que comas y te vayas a dormir luego, ha sido un largo día.

— No tengo hambre.

— Draco, tienes que comer, no es una sugerencia, jovencito.

— Tsk, está bien, está bien.


	9. IX

_Hace cuatro años_

— Draco, sería más fácil si simplemente no estuvieras encima de mí.

— Pero es que huele muy bien — El rubio asomó la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Harry, apoyando su mentón allí mientras observaba como el chico cocinaba.

— Son solo albóndigas, como si tu madre nunca las hubiera hecho.

Draco hizo una mueca y se alejó del azabache, acercándose a la mesa de la cocina donde se sirvió distraídamente un vaso de jugo.

— Madre no cocina, lo hace la criada.

— Oh, claro, con esas pintas que traes se me olvida lo pijo que eres — Comentó Harry en tono burlón, no percatándose de la incomodidad del rubio a sus espaldas.

— Pff es mi ropa de trabajo, Potter, ¿no esperarás que ensucie mi carísima ropa verdad? — Comentó con tal desdén que a Harry le pareció escuchar el tono de voz que solía usar antes de que… bueno aquella extraña relación entre ellos comenzará.

Bajando el fuego a la cocina se volteó para mirarlo curioso.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Volveré al trabajo, avísame cuando esté listo — Y rápidamente salió de la cocina dejando el vaso sin beber sobre la mesa y a Harry con un montón de dudas dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Hacía tres meses ya que Draco estaba yendo fin de semana por medio a restaurar el mural. Aquellos días Harry se dedicaba a hacerle compañía, mientras leía algún libro en el patio y luego cerca del mediodía iba a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. No sólo pasaban juntos aquellos fines de semana, a veces también se encontraban después de clases. Harry aprendió con el pasar de los días que debía dejar que fuera Draco quien lo buscase, ya que si hacía lo contrario era rechazado por el rubio hasta de forma casi violenta.

Draco era extraño, tenía reacciones diferentes a la misma situación, el tema de sus padres parecía ser algo que le molestaba bastante, cosa que lo había descolocado en un principio, ya que años atrás el rubio siempre los presumía. Y tampoco podía preguntar por ello porque se molestaba. Realmente a Draco le molestaba cualquier pregunta del tipo personal. Pero Harry a veces se olvidaba y terminaba enojando al rubio como aparentemente acababa de pasar.

Harry suspiró mientras ponía las pastas en una olla con agua hirviendo. Jamás había tenido una relación con alguien, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo suyo con Draco fuera una relación. Es decir, se besaban, y pasaban tiempo fuera de la escuela juntos, aunque fuera a escondidas de todo el mundo. Harry entendía que seguramente el tema de su familia era posiblemente el por qué Draco insistió en que nadie debía saberlo. Era extraño. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, y por supuesto que le gustaba Draco, se había dado cuenta que ya no era el idiota que aparentaba ser en el pasado. Pero el rubio era como un campo minado, nunca sabía qué rayos iba a salir de él, si se estaba equivocando, si estaba diciendo las palabras correctas. Y era tan difícil llegar más allá.

Pero de alguna forma que a Harry a veces le parecía retorcida, encontraba sumamente fascinante y emocionante aquello.

Cuando la pasta estuvo lista, sirvió los platos y fue en busca de Draco. Estaba de pie en medio del patio con una mancha de pintura blanca en la mejilla derecha y los dedos llenos de azules, celestes y blancos.

— Draco, la comida está lis…

— Terminé.

— ¿Sí? — Harry, lo vio asentir, y estirar su mano hacia él, indicándole que se acercara a su posición. Éste le hizo caso, llegando a su lado pudo ver completamente el mural. Restaurado en su totalidad, los colores lucían más llamativos y vistosos. Los botes en sombras negras resaltaban en el azul del lago y el cielo estrellado, cada uno llevaba lo que parecía ser una vela que iluminaba mínimamente como pequeñas luciérnagas. Al fondo sobre una colina junto al lago un majestuoso castillo, Harry estaba seguro que si se acercaba podría notar que Draco se había tomado la minuciosa tarea de marcar cada pequeño ladrillo del castillo. Los tentáculos en el agua ya no estaban, se preguntó el por qué había decidido borrarlos.

— Draco… ¡Ha quedado fantástico!

Harry se volteó a verlo, esperando encontrarlo con la sonrisa de satisfacción que solía poner cuando hacía algo bien. Pero nada de eso había. Draco estaba serio, con la mirada imperturbable que le había conocido por años.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

— Esta será la última vez que venga aquí. Más te vale que lo cuides, Potter, y corta el maldito césped regularmente, odio que cubra la parte baja del mural…

— Espera, espera — Interrumpió la lista de instrucciones que el rubio le había comenzado a dar, mirándolo perplejo. — ¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a venir más?

— Porque he terminado el mural, Potter, ya no necesito venir — Dijo con un tono que dio a entender que era la cosa más obvia del mundo. Demonios, Harry odiaba que hiciera eso.

— Pero yo no quiero que dejes de venir — Lo dejó salir, antes que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió arder sus mejillas casi instantáneamente.

— Potter… habíamos dejado las cosas claras — Draco aun no se volteaba a verlo, tenía la vista fija en el mural y no la despegaba de allí, como si estuviera memorizándolo. Harry lo tomó por los hombros y lo volteó, pero aun así la vista del rubio se giró de nuevo hacia el mural.

— ¡Mírame maldita sea!, no quiero seguir más así, necesito… necesito…

— ¿Qué, Potter? ¿Necesitas darle un maldito nombre a… esto? ¿Por qué mierda crees que voy a querer darte en el gusto? Yo te odio, Potter, solo te estaba usando, quería pintar esto, ya no tengo motivos para venir aquí… así que suéltame.

— ¡Mentiras! ¡Mentiras!

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme mentiroso! — Draco volteó la vista mirándolo completamente alterado, más de lo que Harry esperaba, lo que lo descolocó bastante.

— ¡Tú no tienes una puta idea de nada! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme mentiroso!

— ¡Claro que no sé nada! Nunca me dices nada, maldita sea, siento que no te conozco nada.

— ¡Pues así va a quedarse!

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que se quede así! Quiero más de todo acerca de ti — Y no dijo más, simplemente lo agarró por la nuca y tomó la boca del rubio en sus labios, demandando ser correspondido. Y pese a que al principio encontró resistencia pronto se hallaron de alguna forma en el césped, fundidos entre besos y caricias.

— Mmm n-no espera… Potter — Draco intentó separarse, retorciéndose un poco, cuando los besos del azabache comenzaron a bajar a su cuello, y sus manos bordearon peligrosamente el pantalón de algodón.

— Shh — Harry continuó descendiendo, levantando el sweater con su mano, besando el pálido vientre, desabrochando el cordón que mantenía sujeto el pantalón.

—No… Harry no... Détente — Pero Harry no escuchaba, pensando que era parte del juego, ¿qué iba a pensar con semejante erección sobresaliendo del pantalón del chico? Pero Draco hablaba muy en serio.

— ¡He dicho que pares!

Harry no vio venir el rodillazo que le llegó en la boca del estómago y el puñetazo en la mandíbula. Draco se levantó, agitado y molesto, amarrando firmemente el cordón del pantalón, antes que éste hiciera amago de caerse.

— No vuelvas a acercarte a mí en la vida — Y como para cerciorarse de que le haría caso le dio otra patada en el estómago, para luego salir de la casa rápidamente.

 

* * *

— Compañero, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? — Preguntó Ron el lunes siguiente, mientras bebían un café en la cafetería de la escuela antes que comenzaran las clases. Estaban ya cerca de navidad, y pese a que gracias a Dios no había nevado, aún, hacía un frío del demonio cada mañana. Hermione por culpa del mismo, se hallaba en cama con fiebre y bronquitis. Habían bromeado esa mañana sobre que sus padres habían tenido que amarrarla a la cama como la chica del exorcista para que no viniera a la escuela.

— Fue Malfoy — Murmuró fastidiado sin pensar, se llevó su mano al corte que tenía en el labio, frunciendo el ceño. Maldito rubio de mierda. Ni que hubiera intentado violarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil con él?

— ¿Malfoy? Nunca cambia ese maldito, ¿quieres que vayamos a…?

— No, está bien, Ron, fue una tontería, ya no tiene ninguna importancia — Dijo dándole un último sorbo a su café y poniéndose de pie — Vamos al salón, quiero preguntarle a Luna sobre los apuntes de la clase de Historia.

— Viejo, no te ofendas, pero creo que los apuntes de Luna han de estar llenos de todo menos de Historia — Comentó mientras salían de la cafetería, era bien sabido por todos que los cuadernos de Luna solo tenían un montón de historias y uno que otro apunte entre medio, pero a Harry le divertía leerlos de vez en cuando. Y ahora quería sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza.

Pero claro, las cosas no eran así, y cuando pasaron por el estacionamiento, fue inevitable que se quedaran parados mirando como Draco Malfoy bajaba del auto de Snape, y comenzaba a caminar hacia el edificio siguiendo al maestro. Harry lo notó enseguida. El rubio cojeaba, mínimamente, estaba claro que trataba de disimularlo. Pero Harry llevaba años observándolo, y conocía su forma de caminar, y esa definitivamente era una cojera.

— Seamus dice que escuchó que su “papí” le quitó el auto — Escuchó decir a Ron una vez el rubio estuvo lo bastante lejos, y comenzaban a seguir el mismo camino al edificio con los salones de clases. Harry solo asintió restándole importancia, no quería saber nada, Malfoy podía irse a la mierda, él y su puta pierna.

 

* * *

Dicen que el peor enemigo, es tu propia mente. Así lo sentía Draco. Día a día. Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuándo había comenzado. Cuando cosas que no deberían moverse se movían. Cosas que no debería ver, las veía. Voces que no existían, le susurraban. Los cuadros y las fotos se movían, como si tuviesen vida propia, a veces le hablaban, pero Draco con el pasar del tiempo simplemente había pasado a ignorarlos.

Cuando aquella noche a sus quince años en uno de los pasillos de su casa, un hombre… más bien un monstruo apareció frente a él. Su rostro desfigurado y sus ojos rojos resplandecían en la oscuridad del pasillo. Sí, quiso huir, sus piernas no lograron captar el mensaje, pues el miedo se había apoderado de él, cuando la presencia se acercó a él, haciéndole temblar de miedo con el solo hecho de estar allí. Hablaba en un idioma extraño, susurrante, como una serpiente. Lo único que pudo distinguir de lo que decía fue un nombre. Harry Potter. Y entonces el dolor comenzó, como si mil agujas clavaran todo su cuerpo, cayó al suelo retorciéndose entre el dolor y los gritos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, pudo escuchar entre sus propios gritos las voces de sus padres, y entonces de pronto todo se volvió negro.

¿Cómo alguien iba a poder entender eso? Seguramente si Potter llegaba a saberlo saldría corriendo. Ni siquiera era algo donde la lástima podía existir. Draco no tenía cáncer. No había un final que lo consolara de aquella pesadilla. Simplemente todas esas bestias estarían allí acompañándole de por vida, no existía un consuelo, ni una forma de detenerlo, ojala la hubiera, ojala pudiera sentarse en un hospital e inyectarse tóxica esperanza en las venas. Pero no lo había. Ojalá la gente pudiera tenerle lástima, pero no, cuando se está loco la gente no te tiene lástima, te tiene miedo, y eso es putamente peor, porque incluso tú te tienes miedo a ti mismo.

— Draco, te estoy hablando, tu madre ha llamado esta mañana, quiere verte — Estaban sentados en la oficina de Severus, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Había visto a Potter en el estacionamiento, cómo le había mirado, y solo por unos golpes, ja, era lo mejor después de todo.

— Pues yo no quiero nada de ella, ni de nadie, Severus — Mantenía la vista pegada en sus rodillas, donde tenía posadas sus manos.

— Draco, siguen siendo tus padres deberías dejar que…

— ¿Qué clase de padres le harían _eso_ a su hijo, Severus? Tú lo sabes bien, por eso me sacaste de allí, y no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos… Yo no quiero volver — Fue inevitable que la voz se le cortara al finalizar, se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder controlar sus sentimientos frente a su padrino. Pero al azabache realmente no le importaba nada de eso ahora.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta llegar frente al rubio, arrodillado a su altura tomó sus manos que aún seguían sobre sus rodillas.

— No he dicho que volverías, nunca dejaría que volvieras, aunque eso me lleve a ir en contra de Lucius — Draco alzó la vista, repleta de lágrimas para mirar a su padrino. — Narcissa sólo está preocupada por ti, le diré que estás bien, pero que no estás preparado para verla, ¿está bien eso, Dragón? — Preguntó suavemente a lo que el rubio asintió, dejando que un sollozo se escapara de su garganta, apoyó su frente en el hombro del mayor.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna?

— ¿Cómo… lo has sabido?

— Te he visto cojear esta mañana… ¿La desinfectaste y vendaste como es debido? — Preguntó separándose de él, viendo como el rubio se limpiaba las lágrimas con los puños de su sweater mientras asentía.

— Prometiste no volverlo a hacer, Draco.

— Lo siento… Lo siento… yo… Harry…. Harry iba a verlas y… Me asusté… Anoche me sentía tan mal que… No pude controlarlo… Lo siento, Severus. — Draco comenzó a hipar, y las lágrimas simplemente no se detenían pese a que se esforzaba por borrarlas de su rostro.

— Te dije que mantuvieras las distancias con él — Pese a que la voz de Severus le sonó como una reprimenda, Draco sabía que en el fondo le comprendía, Severus era el único que lo hacía.

— Lo siento… Lo siento… Yo lo amo... No puedo… Quisiera tanto que esto fuera más fácil, mierda.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a casa? O puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. — Severus no sabía bien qué decir a eso, él no era la mejor persona para dar consejos románticos. Tal vez no sería mala idea consultarlo con Remus, tendría que hacerlo después de todo, esto había pasado a involucrar a Potter, aunque la idea no le gustara para nada.

— No, no, yo… Iré a la siguiente clase, sólo… Déjame quedarme aquí y que se me quite la cara de culo — Draco dio un profundo respiro mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

— De acuerdo, yo tengo que ir a clases ya, llámame si sucede cualquier cosa y vendré enseguida… Y Draco, por favor no vuelvas a hacer nada — Le dio una última mirada preocupada para luego salir de su oficina rumbo a su salón de clases.  
 _  
“Qué vergüenza, llorando a tu edad, tu padre estará muy avergonzado de ti”._

El retrato de Sigmund Freud que se hallaba en la portada de uno de los libros que Severus tenía pulcramente alineado en la mesa de su escritorio le miraba atentamente.

— Cierra la puta boca, asqueroso falocéntrico — Draco volteó el libro, para dejar de escuchar las tonterías que tuviera que decir, dando un suspiro frustrado, caminó hacia el sofá para dos personas que había junto a una de las estanterías de libros y se recostó para intentar tomar una siesta, cuidando de no apoyarse sobre su pierna.


	10. X

El último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad había llegado, llovía bastante fuerte y las aulas estaban casi vacías, los que vivían lejos habían decidido simplemente no venir a su último día de clases si ya tenían todos los exámenes del semestre rendidos, pero Draco, aun así, había decidido asistir. Los días de lluvia tenían algo que le hacía querer salir de casa.

— Draco, cielo, ¿cómo está tu pierna? — Pansy se sentó a su lado, estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, el único lugar en el que se podía estar con semejante lluvia.

— Es solo un jodido desgarro, Pansy, déjalo ya, le has preguntado cómo siete veces hoy — Blaise estaba frente a ellos, ojeando una novela de Stephen King.

— Pero estoy preocupada, lleva dos semanas así, ¿has ido al médico, Draco? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

— Pansy, estoy bien, ¿vale? ¿Quieres dejar de recordarme que parezco un maldito cojo cada cinco minutos?

Draco se puso de pie fastidiado, haciendo resonar el asiento contra el piso. Había tenido que mentirles cuando le fue imposible ocultar ya que se le estaba dificultando caminar. Severus le había revisado la pierna y el corte había acabado siendo más profundo de lo pensado, y había tenido que ponerle puntos, en esos momentos agradecía estar a cargo de alguien tan preparado como Severus, no estaría vivo aún si no fuera por él.

Con toda la dignidad que aquella estúpida cojera le permitía se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería, ignorando la queja de Pansy pidiéndole que volviera. Justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta, y llevó su mano hacia la manilla de metal para empujarla, esta fue empujada fuertemente por el otro lado, haciéndolo trastabillar, y caer brutalmente sentado en el suelo, sintió un tirón en los puntos de la pierna, ¡joder que dolía!

— ¡Ron, tienes que tener cuidado! — Oh, genial, la comadreja y su manada.

— Está bien, está bien... Oh, es sólo Malfoy — Weasley lo miró desde la puerta, a su lado venía una furiosa Granger y junto a ella… Potter que evitaba mirarle.

— ¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? — Pansy corrió a su lado rápidamente, seguida de Blaise a paso más tranquilo. Intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero el dolor realmente no se lo permitió, haciendo una mueca, se apoyó en el hombro de Pansy y con la mirada le pidió que esperara un poco más.

— Vamos, no ha sido para tanto, se ha tirado solo al piso — Desestimó el pelirrojo.

— Ron, has abierto la puerta como un animal, ¡discúlpate! — Granger le miraba bastante molesta, y a Draco le pareció surrealista que fuera ella quien estuviera interviniendo y Potter estuviera como imbécil parado atrás, desentendiéndose del tema. En ese momento más que nunca sintió rabia. Rabia con Potter por ser un inepto y no acercarse a ayudarle. Por ser un maldito de mierda y no buscarle en todo ese tiempo. Por haberle dejado pintar ese mural. Por haberle besado. Por habérsele metido en la cabeza por tantos años.

Escuchó a Weasley mascullar una disculpa a medias, y luego caminar hacia la máquina de café. Pero la vista de Draco estaba instalada en Potter. Fijamente, debía sentir como le miraba, ¿no? Como mil agujas, debería sentirlas, como ese dolor cuando"Él" lo miraba y lo hacía retorcerse en el suelo de dolor. Deseó fervientemente que fuera la pesadilla de Potter y no la suya. Pero desear nunca bastaba. Potter pasó a su lado, sin mirarle, sin decir nada. Como si no existiera. Como si no fuera real. El corazón de Draco se comprimió ante ese horrible pensamiento.

— Llévame con Severus — Le pidió en voz baja a Pansy, quien le dio una mirada a Blaise y ambos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y se lo llevaron fuera de la cafetería.

* * *

— Eso fue extraño, ¿no creen? — Preguntó Hermione, mientras caminaban rumbo a los salones del sexto piso para su última clase.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó el pelirrojo distraídamente mientras intentaba encontrar su guía de ejercicios en el desastre que tenía en su mochila.

— Malfoy.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? — Preguntó Harry, quien había estado muy callado desde lo de la cafetería, y Hermione lo había notado.

— Usualmente suele responder a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con nosotros, y esta era una oportunidad perfecta… Aunque debo admitir que ha estado bastante tranquilo desde que volvió, supongo que simplemente maduró. — Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, pero frunció el ceño cuando Ron comenzó a reírse y comentó.

—Si claro, Malfoy maduro, ¡Au! — Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la nuca donde Hermione le había golpeado con la mano, Harry se mordió los labios para no decir nada.

— Lo veo más posible a que madures tú — Dijo Hermione dando por zanjada la conversación cuando entró a su salón.

— Bien, nos vemos a la salida, Fred dijo que pasaría a recogernos en su auto — Ron se detuvo en la puerta de su salón dándole una mirada a Harry, indicando que lo incluía a él también.

— Eh… no, tengo algo que hacer con Remus, así que él pasará por mí, no te preocupes. — Mintió.

— Oh, vale, nos vemos en navidad entonces — Le hizo una seña con la mano y se adentró en su salón, a lo que Harry siguió de largo al propio.

Snape aún no llegaba al salón, cuando se sentó en su asiento. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown murmuraban en los asientos delante de él, Harry no les prestaba atención realmente, su mente divagaba hacia pensamientos relacionados con Malfoy. Se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía en su pierna. Lo había visto cojear por semanas. Y ahora parecía que se había vuelto a rodear de sus amigos, Parkinson y Zabini. Harry recordó los dos mastodontes de amigos que tenía el rubio en primer año, habían acabado reprobando todo y sus padres decidieron sacarlos de la escuela y cambiarlos a una para chicos con problemas de aprendizaje, al menos, eso era lo que había oído.

Harry se había acostumbrado a hacer planes con Draco después de clases, tanto así que recién caía en cuenta que le había mentido a Ron sobre Remus, inconscientemente para juntarse con Draco, como hacía antes. Y eso que habían pasado semanas ya desde que no se hablaban. Mierda. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Draco Malfoy.

— Te lo juro, escuché a alguien llorar allí, seguramente su espíritu sigue allí.— Harry volvió a escuchar el murmullo de Lavender, y decidió prestar atención a eso, joder, tenía que alejar su cabeza de pensamientos sobre el rubio.

— Oí a Romilda Vane decir que había escuchado ruidos la semana pasada allí, y que no ha sido la única… ¿Crees que, ya sabes, haya un fantasma allí? — Parvati murmuró, bajando aún más la voz, pero entonces se calló de golpe, cuando Snape entró bastante malhumorado azotando la puerta a sus espaldas. Todos temiéndose lo peor, se sentaron lo más derechos posible en sus asientos.

— ¿He de asumir que el por qué aún no están los trabajos que les envié la semana pasada sobre mi escritorio quiere decir que nadie los ha hecho? — No fue necesario que el profesor dijera algo más, todos automáticamente se pusieron de pie para dejar el trabajo sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Cuando las clases acabaron la lluvia aún caía fuertemente, Harry se despidió de Ron y Hermione que se marcharon en el auto de Fred. Dio media vuelta para sacar su celular y llamar a Remus cuando chocó de frentón con alguien, para su mala suerte, Snape, seguido detrás por Draco, quien inmediatamente le evitó la mirada.

— Lo… Lo siento.

— ¿No se ha ido con sus amigos, señor Potter? — La pregunta de Snape lo descolocó, ¿desde cuándo le importaba?

— No yo… Llamaré a Remus para que venga a recogerme — Dijo haciendo amago de alejarse con el celular en la mano, pero la voz del profesor lo detuvo.

— Me temo que Remus no podrá venir a recogerte, Potter, ha tenido que hacer un reemplazo de un profesor en la universidad.

—Severus, ¿cómo es que sabes qué está haciendo el tutor de Ha…Potter? — Draco no pudo aguantar la curiosidad así que preguntó inmediatamente.

— Ellos se mandan mensajes, porque están...— Comenzó a explicarle Harry, cuando notó a quién le estaba hablando, y de qué le estaba hablando.

— Iug.

El rostro de Snape denotó inmediatamente su molestia, resoplando fastidiado y odiándose por lo que iba a decir.

— Sube al auto, Potter.

— ¿Qué? No... Yo... No es necesario, caminaré — Comenzó a excusarse nerviosamente dándole una mirada de reojo a Draco.

— Acabarás con una neumonía y Lupin me culpará por el resto de mis días, sube al maldito auto, Potter.

— Per...

— Maldita sea, joder, me sentaré delante para que no tengas que soportar mi presencia, ¿contento? Vámonos ya, quiero darme un baño — Draco fastidiado caminó hasta el auto de Severus, agradeciendo que los estacionamientos hubieran sido techados hace un par de años, y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

— Está bien — Dijo finalmente, derrotado subió al auto junto al profesor.

El camino fue en un incómodo silencio, a Draco se le hizo más largo de lo que esperaba, podía sentir la mirada de Potter clavada en su nuca, ¿por qué no simplemente le dejaron irse caminando? Estaba confuso, quería voltearse y hablarle, pero Severus tenía razón, era mejor si mantenía las distancias con él.

— Mmm bien, gracias por traerme, profesor — Harry bajó del auto y se fue a refugiar rápidamente bajo el techo del pórtico de la casa, volteándose para ver el auto alejarse, y al rubio sentado adelante, que le miraba hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

— Así que Severus te trajo.

— Aja.

— Con Malfoy.

— Bueno, Snape le hace de chofer, ¿no? — Comentó distraídamente aquella noche mientras cenaban la pizza que Remus había comprado.

— Bueno… se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero Malfoy está viviendo con Severus.

Harry casi se atraganta con el trozo de pizza, claro, ahora entendía por qué el rubio no quería que le acompañara camino a su casa y se juntaran en la escuela.

— ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

— Bueno, Severus es su padrino, es normal que viva con él si sus padres viajan mucho por los negocios.

Remus bajó la mirada a su trozo de pizza, y se la llevó a la boca evitando el contacto con los ojos de Harry, le estaba mintiendo, y descaradamente además, Remus sabía la historia completa y no se la iba a decir. Harry frunció el ceño molesto y dio un puñetazo en la mesa, sobresaltando al mayor.

— ¡¿Por quémierda siempre hay tanto secreto alrededor de Draco?! Estoy harto de todo esto, ¡maldita sea! ¿Es que cree que soy un maldito idiota? ¿¡Qué acaso no puede confiarme nada?! Y no me mires con esa cara, Remus, estoy seguro que tú sabias perfectamente que me he estado viendo con Malfoy. — Harry lo miró acusadoramente, y al mayor no le quedó de otra más que admitirlo.

— Severus me lo había comentado, estaba preocupado por Draco… Ustedes siempre se han llevado bastante mal y temía que, bueno, hubiera algún desastre. Pero últimamente lucías tan animado con todo, que realmente pensé que les estaba yendo bien.

— Draco ya no quiere saber nada de mí, o no lo sé, es… un jodido bipolar, un día sí, y un día no, parece que nunca está seguro de nada y yo… necesito… — Se llevó las manos a los cabellos intentando aliviar su frustración pero era bastante inútil.

— ¿Necesitas saber si va enserio?—Completó Remus — Harry… ¿Estás enamorado de Draco?

Harry se quedó en silencio, sintió que le habían golpeado de pronto, joder, cuando lo vio allí en el piso de la cafetería sólo quería agacharse y ayudarle, decirle que lo había extrañado todos esos malditos días, y que le importaba una mierda si le tomaba toda una vida comprenderlo, que lo haría.

Odiaba su forma de querer hacer las cosas siempre a su manera, su forma de mandar, su tono despectivo para hablar de otras personas, como a veces parecía murmurar a la nada, como se perdía mirando el espacio infinito a través de la ventana del salón. Como se molestaba tanto cuando le decía mentiroso. Cómo revolvía el té diecisiete veces antes de beberlo y si lo hacía perder la cuenta comenzaba de nuevo.

Le ponía de los nervios cuando lo miraba y parecía analizarlo por completo, que llenara sus apuntes de dibujos extraños. Como hablaba de cosas y conceptos que no podía comprender, pero siempre se tomaba el tiempo de intentar explicarle. Cómo parecía tener un universo en su cabeza que sacaba a través de sus dibujos y pinturas.

Pero todo eso también le fascinaba locamente. No sabía si aquello que sentía era amor, o alguna otra cosa, como locura por ejemplo, pero no quería detenerla.

— Yo… Dios… — Harry dejó caer su frente sobre la mesa. Lo sabía. Siempre había estado allí, desde hace años ya, aquel asunto acerca de Draco Malfoy y todo lo que le rodeaba que hacía que perdiera la cabeza. Le amaba. ¡Por Dios!

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos humedecerse. Sentía que Draco le ocultaba tantas cosas, y tenía miedo, miedo de lo que se podía encontrar. Miedo de perderle. Miedo de todo, de lo que sentía que le estaba carcomiendo el pecho. Sintió culpa por todo, por no haberlo ayudado a ponerse de pie en la cafetería, por no buscarlo, por no respetar lo que sea que él quisiera esconder.

Estaba perdido.

Sintió la mano de Remus sobre las suyas propias y alzó la cara para mirarle, el hombre le sonreía amablemente, de manera cálida y comprensiva, como el padre que había sido para él desde que le conoció.

— A veces solo tienes que saltar al vacío con los ojos cerrados, Harry, no siempre es una mala decisión.

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo debería…?

— Creo que sabrás hacer lo correcto... No, quiero decir, debes hacer lo que tanto te estás conteniendo por hacer.

— Siento que si lo hago me voy a romper en pedazos.

— ¿Y valdrá la pena?

— Yo… lo hará… con Draco siempre vale la pena. — Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado de sus propias palabras y rojo como un tomate. Remus sonrió y decidió cambiar a un tema más relajado, ya lo había estresado bastante con preguntas. Pero la mente de Harry aún seguía divagando en la conversación anterior.

Luego de terminar de comer, Harry se despidió de Remus y se fue a la cama. Aquella noche, como se había vuelto habitual, sus sueños estaban inundados del rubio.

* * *

La lluvia no menguó en los días siguientes y pronto se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve. La luz iba y venía, pero Draco estaba lo suficientemente entretenido en su habitación como para que notase siquiera el pasar de los días. Había llenado su habitación de cuadros a medio pintar, Severus estaba comenzando a preocuparse, puesto que solo salía del cuarto para comer e ir al baño, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera durmiendo, por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que se estaba tomando la medicina, ya que él mismo se encargaba de dársela.

Estaba molesto, era más que obvio que la culpa del comportamiento de su ahijado la tenía el idiota de Potter. Algo había salido mal entre ellos. Y Remus insistió en que no debían entrometerse, que era algo que tenían que solucionar ellos. Pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que, si la situación no los obligaba, ese par de tontos adolescentes se mantendría en la distancia y eso, para mal de Severus, no era nada bueno.

Las carreteras están bloqueadas

Severus alzó una ceja cuando su celular vibró sobre su escritorio aquella mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre. Era un mensaje de Remus.

Es una tormenta de nieve, Remus, ¿podías esperar algo más?

Luego de responder volvió a dejar el celular sobre el escritorio, con la intención de volver a su lectura, pero éste enseguida volvió a vibrar.

No podré ir a casa de los Weasley con Harry a pasar la navidad

Severus iba a responderle que realmente la navidad era bastante irrelevante para él, y que no le importaba donde él y Potter la pasaran o no, pero Remus escribió mucho más rápido.

Ven a casa, hoy, trae a Draco, imagino que no quiso ir donde sus padres

¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante tontería? Es obvio que estaban peleados si se juntaban ellos...Oh…

¿Te parece sobre las seis?

Perfecto, los espero

Severus casi podía imaginarse la tonta sonrisa que habría puesto Remus, no podía culparle, inevitablemente, él, casi sin querer, también sonrió suavemente.

— ¡Sev! Necesito ir al centro… ¿Estás sonriendo? — Draco entró por la puerta de la sala, llevaba unos pantalones de algodón negros con manchas de pintura y un suéter gris que había adquirido manchas de muchos tipos de verde, estaba descalzo. El mayor se aclaró la garganta, y su rostro volvió a ser tan impasible como siempre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Necesito ir al centro. Necesito verde… no consigo el verde, no es el correcto… dame las llaves de tu auto.

— Dragón, no puedes ir al centro, está nevando, las carreteras están cortadas, y no creo realmente que una tienda de pintura esté abierta con este clima. Fuera de eso, te han quitado la licencia de conducir, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Solo fue un toponcito, Sev, iré en taxi — Draco frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a los cabellos, manchados con la pintura fresca que tenía en los dedos. Verde. Draco sabía bien que no había sido un toponcito, después de que comenzara a hablar con Ha… Potter, había chocado, bueno más bien, le había arrancado la puerta a un auto que estaba estacionado y el conductor se disponía a bajar. Mucha suerte tuvo de que los reflejos del hombre evitaron que lo arrastrara con el auto. Había olvidado tomar su medicina, y la maldita radio había comenzado una estúpida discusión.

— Draco, no vas a salir, tendrás que esperar a que pasen las fiestas y este clima, es peligroso aunque vayas en taxi, que vayas tan lejos… además, iremos a otro lugar hoy, así que mejor ve a bañarte.

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

— ¡Te dije que no iré con mis padres a sus estúpidas fiestas!

— No iremos con tus padres.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿dónde?

— A casa de unos colegas, viven en el barrio y nos han invitado, será bueno que salgas de tu habitación. — Severus suspiró, viendo vacilación en los ojos del rubio, no podía decirle a dónde irían realmente, o haría un escándalo y acabaría todo aún peor.

— ¿Colegas?

— Si, nada de tus padres, te lo prometí, ¿no confías en mí, Draco?

— Está bien — Dijo luego de unos largos segundos de silencio — ¡Iré a bañarme, pero cuando esta mierda de clima mejore me acompañarás a comprar todos los tonos de verde existentes! — Comentó mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

— Lo siento, Harry, de haber sabido que se pondría así de mal, hubieras ido con Ron como otros años — Remus se disculpó otra vez, mientras picaba todos los tomates que tenían en la cocina.

— Esta bien, Moony, no pasa nada, pero… solo comeremos nosotros, ¿por qué hacemos pizza para un regimiento? — Harry casi se rebanó el dedo mientras cortaba el salame, cuando alzó la vista para mirar a Remus y este le miró con algo de culpa.

— Tendremos… visitas — Dijo finalmente, dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Visitas? ¿Quién?

— Digamos que… he invitado a Severus y a Draco a pasar navidad con nosotros. — Listo, lo había dicho.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué los has invitado? Ha… ¿Ha dicho Draco que va a venir? ¿P-por qué iba a venir él? — Las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar, y Remus se acercó a él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— Él vendrá, y ustedes van a hablar, y van a solucionar esto, ¿vale? Severus y yo les damos todo nuestro apoyo, pero Harry… sea lo que sea, escucha lo que Draco tenga que decirte.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? — Harry lo vio asentir y soltó un gemido de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma? ¿Cuál era el maldito secreto que guardaba Draco?

— Ve a bañarte, llegarán cerca de las seis, yo terminaré todo esto.

Harry asintió, y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación sintiendo como una gran roca se le asentaba en el estómago. De pronto estaba sumamente nervioso y el baño no hizo nada al respecto, cuando salió del baño con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, comenzó a sacar toda la ropa que tenía en el closet, perdió la cuenta de las veces que se cambió de ropa. ¿¡De cuándo acá se preocupaba en cómo se veía por dios!?

Finalmente acabó poniéndose unos vaqueros azules, una remera negra y una sudadera verde botella lo suficientemente gruesa para mantenerlo caliente. Se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, desde allí podía ver la calle y la entrada a la cochera, aquella mañana Remus le había levantado temprano para que lo ayudara a despejar la entrada de nieve, el muy pillo, seguro ya tenía todo planeado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se tensó visiblemente cuando reconoció el auto de Snape, aparcando cuidadosamente afuera, lo escuchó tocar la bocina, Remus no tardó en salir y abrirle la cochera para que guardara el auto. Draco salió de allí, junto con Snape y Remus, y Harry sintió sus rodillas temblar cuando los vio caminar hacia la entrada. Rápidamente se alejó de la ventana y salió de su habitación para bajar casi a tropezones la escalera, casi estando abajo, se encontró con el rubio y su profesor, quitándose los abrigos en la puerta.

Lo que sea que había pasado por la cabeza de Harry en todo ese lapso de nervios y anticipación que quería decirle al rubio, se perdió en algún lugar del universo cuando le vio allí, parado en el recibidor, notoriamente molesto, pero Harry solo podía pensar en lo jodidamente hermoso que se veía.

Draco estaba molesto, muy molesto, quería matar a Severus por haberlo llevado engañado a la casa de Potter, quería matar a Lupin por haberlos invitado, y por sobre todo, quería matar a Potter por estar allí parado mirándolo como el imbécil que era.

— Harry, ¿porqué no subes con Draco a tu habitación mientras Severus y yo acabamos de servir la cena? — Potter solo balbuceó un montón de cosas inentendibles y Draco se aclaró la garganta molesto.

— Podemos ayudar a poner la mesa — Ofreció el rubio.

— No hace falta.

Harry entendió la mirada que le había dado Remus, e hizo una mueca, para tomar de la muñeca a Draco.

— Vamos, quieren estar solos, ya sabes…

— Ug, no me toques, demonios, Potter, vámonos ya — Draco se soltó bruscamente de la mano del azabache y lo siguió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

La habitación de Potter no tenía nada de especial, una cama, un escritorio, un velador, el closet y un baño privado. Pese a sus esfuerzos, Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en los detalles, como que la cama parecía estar hecha de forma bastante rápida y descuidada, las fotos de sus padres que reposaban sobre la pizarra de corcho que había sobre el escritorio de madera caoba. Los diecisiete lápices que había dentro de un vaso de vidrio al lado derecho del escritorio, el cómo tenia desordenados y amontonados los tres pares de zapatillas debajo de la cama.

— Em… lamento que esté algo desordenado — Intentó disculparse Potter, Draco pasó de él y se acercó hacia el pizarrón a mirar las fotos.

— Draco… sé que…

— Cierra la boca, Potter, si estoy aquí, no es nada más porque Severus me trajo engañado, no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de estar en tu maldita casa, quiero volver a mi habitación y continuar pintando hasta que vuelvan a comenzar las malditas clases. Así que evita dirigirme la palabra si no quieres que vomite la cena de Lupin.

De acuerdo, tal vez se había pasado, pudo notarlo cuando vio el ceño fruncido del ojiverde, y como cerró la puerta tras el de golpe. Estaba molesto. Esto iba a salir de puta madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que por el momento la información de la enfermedad de Draco sea tan escasa, pero con el tiempo prometo que se irán aclarando las dudas de todo.
> 
> Sin mas que decirles, espero hayan disfrutado de este cap, y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Mono


	11. XI

Draco había oído en algún momento, que, si algo podía salir mal, iba a salir de la peor forma. Su vida era casi una oda a aquella maldita frase. Cambió la página de la revista de deportes que tenía en sus manos, la que había tomado del escritorio de Potter. Había muchas fotografías de deportistas que jamás en su vida había visto, la mayoría con ajustadas prendas y torso desnudo.

— ¿Esto es una revista porno? — Tan pronto como lo murmuró, Potter se la arrebató de las manos y la arrojó dentro del cajón de su escritorio.

—¿Quieres simplemente dejar de tocar mis cosas? — El rostro de Potter estaba ligeramente rojo, Draco se mordió el labio inferior, estúpido Potter parado allí provocándole, no era jodidamente justo. Su mirada se desvió al perchero con chaquetas en una esquina de la habitación, en ella, reposaba una jaula con una bella lechuza de blancas plumas. Se quedó atentamente mirándola y se acercó a ella para intentar acariciarla.

— Chicos, la cena está lista — Lupin se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, y la vista de Draco se volvió hacia él.

— Enseguida vamos. — Respondió Potter, Draco volvió su vista al perchero, pero ni la jaula ni la lechuza estaban allí, por supuesto.

La cena transcurrió con los chicos en silencio, de vez en cuando respondían una que otra pregunta hecha por Remus o Severus, en cortos monosílabos, pero más que nada fueron los adultos los que hablaron en aquella tensa cena navideña. Al acabar de comer, se dirigieron a la sala, donde Remus y Severus se adentraron en una conversación sobre las clases de primero en la universidad, lo que hizo que Harry y Draco se desconectaran pronto de la conversación.

— D-Malfoy, escucha, tengo el play cuatro en la habitación, ¿quieres ir a jugar un rato? — Intentó el azabache llamar su atención, afuera estaba comenzado a nevar otra vez y el viento había comenzado a golpear las ventanas.

— No, esos juegos me dan dolor de cabeza.

La respuesta fue seca y concisa, Harry sintió una pesada roca instalarse en la boca del estómago, esto se estaba volviendo jodidamente difícil, el rubio no parecía querer poner nada de su parte. Es más, Harry estaba casi seguro de que, si no estuviera nevando y con una ventisca del terror afuera, Malfoy habría agarrado su abrigo y se hubiera largado caminando. Suspiró resignado, si Draco no quería jugar entonces…

— Harry, ¿por qué no llevas a Draco a la biblioteca del ático? Seguramente encuentra algo interesante que le guste. — Sugirió Remus, Harry le sonrió agradecido por la ayuda, y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Tienen una biblioteca? — Preguntó el rubio entre curioso y sorprendido.

— ¡Por supuesto! Soy profesor de literatura — Remus fingió indignación, pero aun así no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

— Vamos — Harry se puso de pie, y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a pararse, pero Draco la rechazó, a lo que con un suspiro lo guío a las escaleras.

En el segundo piso al final del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, había una puerta la cual cuando fue abierta por Harry, Draco pudo ver que había una escalera que daba hacia lo que debía ser el ático, el chico encendió la luz y ambos subieron en completo silencio.

Draco no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera de la sorpresa al llegar arriba. El ático abarcaba prácticamente todos los metros cuadrados de la casa, dos de las paredes, las cuales acababan en forma triangular, estaban cubiertas de repisas repletas de libros, en una esquina había una pequeña escalera para llegar a los libros que estaban hasta arriba. Había un par de cómodos sofás a cada lado, una gran y esponjosa alfombra rojo vino cubría casi todo el suelo de madera. Y un escritorio con tres sillas de madera estaba justo debajo de una amplia ventana en el techo, de la cual se podía ver perfectamente los copos de nieve siendo llevados por el fuerte viento, Draco estaba seguro de que en una noche despejada el cielo debería verse maravilloso.

— La de Grimmauld Place es aún más grande, supongo que Remus quiso hacer algo parecido aquí — Comentó Harry llamando la atención de Draco, el azabache sonrió ligeramente al verlo tan absorto mirando. Draco se preguntó entonces por qué nunca lo llevó a conocer la biblioteca de allí, y estuvo casi por preguntar, pero Harry había comenzado a hablar otra vez.

— Toma lo que quieras… creo… que la tercera repisa de allá tiene unos cuantos libros de arte tal vez…— Harry dejó de hablar cuando vio a Draco dirigiéndose donde había indicado en completo silencio. Suspiró y quitándose los zapatos, fue hacia la otra repisa donde tomó el último cómic de DeadPool que había comprado y aún no había leído, y sentándose sobre el sofá más cercano comenzó a leerlo.

Draco resopló, observando de reojo las acciones del ojiverde, aquella situación era un completo desastre, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Severus al llevarlo allí? Si había sido él mismo quien le había recomendado que se alejara de Potter. Y razón no le faltaba, después de todo, ¿quién demonios iba a querer estar con un maldito esquizofrénico? Seguro que si Potter se enteraba le faltarían pies para salir corriendo.

Sacudió su cabeza molesto, no quería tener esa clase de pensamientos ahora, no frente a Potter. Tomó un libro bastante grande en pasta dura que en el borde llevaba unas letras negras que decían "arte moderno" y se sentó sobre la alfombra a hojearlo.

Pese a sus intentos, Harry no pudo concentrarse para nada en la historia del cómic, se quedó estancado en la tercera página, puesto que sus ojos de igual forma acababan desviándose hacia Draco. Sentado sobre la alfombra, con todos los libros de arte que encontró abiertos a su alrededor, mirándolos uno por uno, o todos a la vez, de forma bastante detallada, tocando los colores y los trazos con sus delgados y blancos dedos. Harry reprimió un gemido al imaginar cómo se sentiría ser tocado por esos dedos, como si el mismo se tratase de una obra de arte.

Suspiró, y distraídamente dio vuelta la página, por lo que había hablado con Remus, sabía que había algo realmente importante que Draco le estaba ocultando, y posiblemente eso tenía que ver con la razón de por qué lo había alejado. Pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer para que el rubio le contase, mucho menos en vista de que su comunicación era prácticamente nula. Tal vez Remus sabría qué decir. Decidido entonces, dejó el comic sobre el sofá y se puso de pie.

— Iré a la cocina por algo de comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? — Ofreció.

— Mm… si aún queda de ese jugo de naranja de la cena, estaría bien — Harry frunció el ceño, el rubio no lo había ni mirado, solo agitó la mano y siguió recorriendo las pinturas con sus ojos.

Bajó las escaleras dando fuertes pisadas, estúpido Malfoy.

— Harry, que bueno que bajas, justo iba a llevarles algo para comer — Remus estaba en la cocina, poniendo unos cuantos sandwiches sobre una bandeja y chocolate caliente.

— Ah, gracias Monny, ¿queda del jugo de naranja de la cena?

— Claro, en la nevera… y, ¿cómo van las cosas allá arriba? — Preguntó apoyando los codos sobre el desayunador, mientras observaba a Harry servir dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

— Casi tan terrible como el clima de allá afuera — Harry suspiró, dejando la jarra otra vez en la nevera al haber servido el jugo y poner los vasos sobre la bandeja también.

— No sé qué hacer Remus, no sé cómo demonios comenzar una conversación con él, parece totalmente decidido a ignorarme… esto fue una mala idea...sé que...querías estar con Snape, pero las cosas entre Draco y yo no tienen arreglo ya — Los ánimos de Harry estaban por el suelo, y Remus se sintió bastante mal por ello, después de todo había sido su culpa el haber forzado aquella situación.

— Harry, yo…

— Esta bien Moony, lo siento… lo seguiré intentando. — Harry alzó la vista, levantando la bandeja y obligándose a sí mismo a sonreír. El castaño le sonrió de vuelta intentando transmitirle su apoyo. Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, Remus le detuvo.

— Hay algo más, por la tormenta, Severus no puede sacar el auto, así que pasaran la noche aquí, para que le enseñes la habitación de invitados a Draco.

— Pero solo hay una cama de una plaza en la habitación de invitados donde dormiría Sna… oh…

Harry cayó en la cuenta entonces, y Remus se sonrojó ligeramente.

— B-bien, llevaré estas cosas arriba.

* * *

Cuando Draco estaba seguro de que Harry había bajado finalmente relajó la postura, sentía sus hombros y espalda jodidamente tensos, estar en una misma habitación con Harry sin siquiera poder tocarle era malditamente estresante. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el sofá donde minutos antes había estado sentado Harry, y tomó en sus manos el cómic que había estado leyendo para ojearlo un poco, para ser un "héroe", según Draco, el tipo era bastante raro.

Dejando el comic exactamente donde había estado antes, se puso de pie, y se encaminó hacia la otra repisa de libros. Había un tomo grueso del quijote ilustrado, bastante viejo hasta arriba y tuvo que acercar la escalera para subirse a ella e intentar alcanzarlo.

Fue estando allá arriba cuando su mundo se tambaleó violentamente. Cuando de pronto, toda la habitación quedó en penumbras luego de lo que pareció ser una explosión en la calle. Su corazón se aceleró violentamente, y una sensación horriblemente vertiginosa se apoderó de él, tuvo que afirmarse de la repisa, pero aun así inútilmente, se fue de bruces contra el suelo. La oscuridad parecía apegarse a él, atraparlo y envolverlo, haciéndolo sentir ahogado y su respiración rápidamente se agitó, comenzando a sudar frío. Por más que abría los ojos no podía ver nada, y eso lo desesperaba y mareaba aún más, solo podía oír el rugido del viento fuera, llenándolo de terror.

—¡Aah! ¡Haz que pare! ¡Harry! ¡Haz que pare! — Un grito desgarrador que nació desde su estómago, salió fuertemente por su garganta, mientras se aovillaba en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, el ruido de unos platos y vasos rompiéndose llegó a sus oídos, y pronto un agitado Harry abría la puerta del ático.

— ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? — Harry se acercó con cautela, no veía absolutamente nada, entonces recordó su celular, buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón, hasta que lo encontró, y lo encendió para alumbrarse, y pudo ver allí a Draco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, temblando.

Se acercó apresuradamente a él, ignorando a Snape y Remus que llegaron segundos después al oír los gritos. Harry se agachó en el suelo y su corazón se comprimió cuando Draco temblando por completo y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas se aferraba a él con fuerza.

— Draco, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estás bien? — El azabache estaba absolutamente desconcertado, tenía miedo, no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Draco, una luz fuerte llegó desde la puerta y vio a Remus iluminarlos con una linterna, Snape se acercó a ellos, y se agachó junto a ellos, Harry lo miró suplicante, pidiendo una explicación.

— Draco le tiene fobia a la oscuridad — Snape dijo con serenidad, llevó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, pero éste la alejó de un manotazo mientras seguía aferrándose al pecho de Harry, allí, con la mejilla puesta sobre su costado izquierdo, Draco podía oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y eso de alguna forma lograba centrarlo y relajarlo.

— Pero esta reacción no es normal, no puede reaccionar así — Harry preocupado, miró asustado a los mayores, mientras su mano bajó a la espalda del rubio acariciando suavemente para transmitirle tranquilidad.

— Las fobias son diferentes a un miedo infantil a la oscuridad, señor Potter.

— Deberíamos llevarlo abajo, la luz de la chimenea ilumina lo suficiente la habitación — Sugirió Remus.

— S-sí, vamos, Draco, abajo hay luz, ¿sí? Está bien, todo está bien, bajemos — Susurró Harry al rubio, besando suavemente sus cabellos, con un nudo instalándose en su garganta. El chico asintió y lentamente se pusieron de pie.

Harry lo guío hacia abajo, con Remus delante de ellos iluminando el camino con la linterna, y Severus tras de ellos iluminando de igual forma con la linterna de su celular, Harry procuraba iluminar donde pisaban con su propio celular. Draco se había abrazado a él, y pese a que se notaba algo más calmado, aun temblaba levemente.

Al llegar abajo, Harry y Draco se sentaron en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, mientras Remus se dedicaba a encender velas alrededor de la sala y la cocina, de donde luego volvió con un vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo ofreció al rubio quien lo bebió junto con un tranquilizante que Severus le dio, para luego recostarse sobre las piernas de Harry, en donde no tardó en quedarse dormido.

— Ya parece más relajado — Comentó el castaño una vez que la respiración de Draco se había acompasado.

— Sí, es un calmante natural, le hará dormir tranquilamente, ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente — Harry pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de su profesor sobre él, y alzando los ojos de Draco, lo miró interrogante.

— ¿Lo siento? — Intentó.

Snape suspiró, presionando con los dedos el puente de su nariz.

— No ha sido culpa tuya totalmente, yo también he tenido algo de culpa, le recomendé que se alejara de ti, lo cual claramente ha sido un error.

— ¡¿Que usted hizo qué?! — Su grito hizo sobresaltar a Draco, quien lo miró asustado, Harry inmediatamente bajó la vista y acarició sus cabellos y su mejilla — L-lo siento, Draco, todo está bien, estoy aquí.

Draco miró adormilado a su alrededor, comprobando que las luces estuvieran encendidas, y buscó la mano de Harry sobre su mejilla con las propias, tomándola entre ellas, y se durmió otra vez.

— ¿Por qué demonios iba a aconsejarle que se alejara de mí? — Preguntó Harry, una vez comprobó que Draco se había dormido de nuevo, en molestos susurros.

— Creí que sería lo mejor para él, no me das mucha confianza, Potter, pensé que no podrías con Draco, aún lo pienso realmente.

— ¿No poder con Draco? Lo amo, he aguantado todas las malditas cosas que me hizo durante la escuela por años, y aun así le amo, no me venga a decir que no puedo con Draco — Harry frunció el ceño molesto, alzando ligeramente la voz, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar al rubio.

— Esto no se trata de sus estupideces de adolescentes, Potter, es algo mucho más serio. Pero lamento informarte que no seré yo quien te lo diga, es parte del tratamiento de Draco, que él mismo, por su propia voluntad, cuente lo que le sucede.

— ¿Tratamiento? ¿Draco tiene alguna clase de tratamiento?— Dijo alarmado.

— Como he dicho, es algo que tiene que decirte por sí mismo.

Harry suspiró, cansado de aquella situación, bajó la mirada hacia Draco que dormía tranquilamente en sus piernas.

— De acuerdo.

— Acaba de llamar un vecino, la tormenta tiró un transformador, toda la manzana está sin luz, y no vendrán a repararlo hasta mañana, así que pasaremos la noche sin luz, lo mejor sería llevar a Draco a la habitación, tengo otra linterna que podemos dejar con él — Remus entró al salón otra vez con el celular en la mano, Harry no había notado en qué momento había salido para contestar la llamada.

— Yo me quedaré con él… puede dormir en mi cuarto…

— No creo que sea adecuado que…

— No se ofenda, profesor, pero sus opiniones ya la han cagado bastante, Draco dormirá conmigo en mi habitación, no lo dejaré solo.

Remus soltó una carcajada y Snape no hizo más que mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y aceptar a regañadientes. Entre Harry y Remus cargaron a Draco hacia la habitación del primero, siendo alumbrados en el camino por Snape.

— D-debería quitarle esa ropa.

— ¿Tienes algún pijama, Potter? Le cambiaré de ropa, mientras puedes ir a cambiarte al baño — Harry frunció el ceño no entendiendo por qué Snape lo estaba corriendo, pero de igual forma pensó que sería mejor no estar allí y ver a Draco semidesnudo, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro y se apresuró a pasarle un pijama de algodón de color verde botella, tomar uno para él y encerrarse en el baño.

Suspiró mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría, mirando su borroso reflejo en el espejo sobre el lavamanos. Dios, ¿qué había sido todo aquello? Ver a Draco en ese estado… Realmente había sido horrible, estaba casi seguro de que si no hubieran estado Remus y Snape, se hubiera puesto a llorar y gritar junto a él. Nunca lo había visto así de inestable jamás, y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de no despegarse de él y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que nunca iba a permitir que la luz le llegase a faltar.

— Ya puedes salir, Potter.

— Ya voy.

Harry se cambió de ropa rápidamente, se lavó los dientes y salió del baño, en su habitación, Draco ya estaba acostado y tapado durmiendo en su cama hacia el lado izquierdo, en el velador reposaba una gran linterna que alumbraba hacia el techo.

— Bien, si pasa algo, lo que sea, estaré en la habitación con Remus. Y será mejor que toques antes de entrar.

Snape salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry parado en medio de la habitación medio atontado por la declaración tan tranquila de su profesor acerca de que pasaría la noche con Remus. Sintió a Draco removerse en la cama, y alejó su mente de esos asquerosos pensamientos, para recostarse a su lado.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando los ojos de Draco se abrieron, adormilado miró hacia todos lados, algo perdido, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Harry, que estaba recostado a su lado, mirándolo.

— ¿Harry? — Su voz sonaba calmada y pausada, aún estaba amodorrado después de todo, llevó su mano suavemente a la mejilla del azabache, quien le sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien, necesitas algo? — Preguntó, pese a que se notaba algo cansado, Draco se preguntó por qué.

— ¿Eres real?

— Claro que soy real — Dijo en un susurro, tomando su mano sobre su mejilla. — Te trajimos a mi habitación luego de que te durmieras en la sala, y…

Harry se interrumpió cuando Draco lo soltó y se alejó rápidamente de él sentándose en la cama, se destapó por completo mirando sus piernas.

— ¿Q-quién me ha puesto este pijama? — Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Mmmm? Fue Snape, me hizo salir de la habitación el muy exagerado — Harry hizo una mueca divertida mientras se sentaba en la cama también, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo para mirarlo.

— Lo siento...por lo de anoche no imaginé que… n-no debí reaccionar así — Harry hubiera jurado de que si había más luz lo habría visto sonrojarse, Draco estaba claramente avergonzado, mientras se disculpaba y escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas cubiertas por el pantalón de algodón que apenas dejaba ver los dedos de sus pies.

— Hey, tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte por eso, yo lo entiendo — Harry se acercó un poco a él, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su hombro, haciendo que el chico alzara la vista para mirarlo.

— ¿Soy patético verdad? Tengo diecisiete años, y...soy un maldito cobarde, por favor si vas a reírte, hazlo donde yo no te vea — Harry frunció el ceño, por supuesto que no iba a reírse, le había dado un susto tremendo.

— No eres patético Draco, por Dios, estaba asustado, pensaba que te había pasado algo terrible, no sabía que hacer, y-yo ¿c-cómo iba a reírme al ver así de mal a la persona que amo?

— Ya, pero… ¿Qué dijiste? — El corazón de Draco comenzó a bombear tan fuerte, que podía sentirlo en sus propios oídos, mientras veía como Harry se removía incómodo en su lugar, tomando aire para luego hablar.

— Lo que oíste, te amo y no me importa, sea lo que sea que haya pasado,que no me quieras contar… y-yo esperaré, y entenderé, y te juro que jamás voy a juzgarte y…

Harry había comenzado a balbucear, pero solo dos palabras se repetían en la mente de Draco, y no lo dejó hablar más, cuando se abalanzó sobre él para capturar sus labios en un torpe pero necesitado beso.

— Dilo de nuevo — Exigió en un susurro apenas separándose de él para tomar aire, observando sus ojos verdes a través de las gafas.

— Te amo.

Draco sonrió y lo besó otra vez, no había respondido a su declaración, pero a Harry no le importó, tenerlo así ya era suficiente, poder tocarlo y probar sus labios una vez más era suficiente.

— Espera… Harry…

El azabache se separó inmediatamente, cuando notó que entre los besos había acabado recostándolo sobre la cama, y sintió las manos del chico sobre su pecho alejándolo, no quería cagarla otra vez.

— Lo siento.

Vio a Draco negar suavemente, y llevó su mano al muslo de Harry, quien se puso completamente tenso, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Los delgados dedos del rubio recorrieron el interior de éste desde más arriba de la mitad hasta llegar a la rodilla.

— ¿Sabías que por aquí pasa la arteria femoral? — Murmuró en un susurro que a Harry le heló la piel, y toda excitación se esfumó de él con la siguiente frase.

— Si cortas aquí de forma vertical, la sangre se drenaría lo suficientemente rápido. si nadie te encuentra, como para matarte.

— Draco, que…

— Hay algo que quiero enseñarte — Lo interrumpió, mientras se bajaba de la cama bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de Harry.

Draco primero lentamente se desabrochó la camisa del pijama, Harry pudo notar que sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando llegó al último botón y dejaba suavemente deslizar la camisa hasta caer al suelo, lo vio morderse el labio inferior, y, pese a la poca luz que daba la linterna, pudo notar sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mientras aún tembloroso bajó el pantalón por completo, dejándolo caer sobre sus tobillos.

Harry sintió que se había quedado completamente sin respiración, cuando vio allí, en sus blancas y delgadas piernas, cicatriz tras cicatriz, una al lado de la otra, cortadas de forma horizontal, algunas en ángulo, rodeando ambos muslos, algunas llegaban a estar blancas ya de lo viejas que eran y otras en un color rosa como si fueran lo suficientemente recientes, había una cerca de la rodilla que incluso tenía una costra. Lo primero que llegó a su mente era quién se había atrevido a hacerle aquello, pero entonces entendió, cuando alzó la vista hacia los ojos de Draco para una respuesta y no vio más que terror y vergüenza.

— Oh, Draco.

— Lo siento...aquel día, cuando te golpeé… y-yo tenía miedo, estaba aterrado de que las vieras y tuvieras asco de mí…y-yo no… no lo soportaría — Su voz salió ahogada, casi como una súplica, y Harry se apresuró a bajarse de la cama y pararse frente a él, tomando su rostro lleno de lágrimas entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué? Dímelo, necesito entender por qué te haces esto — El nudo que tenía en su garganta parecía hacerse más grande, y su voz salió ahogada también.

— No lo sé… a veces… las cosas...todo, es demasiado… a veces realmente quiero morir, pero no tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo...no puedo detenerlo, es… demasiado, s-siento que así sale… todo… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — Entre hipidos intentó explicarse, explicar algo que realmente él mismo no podía comprender, de todas las cosas, era algo más que no comprendía de sí mismo, cuando aquellas sensaciones eran tan terriblemente fuertes y abrumadoras, y él era débil y se dejaba llevar por ellas.

Un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios, cuando Harry se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, y con completa devoción comenzó a besar cada una de las cicatrices, acariciándole suavemente con los labios y las yemas de sus dedos. ¿Desde hacía cuánto que Draco había estado sufriendo en silencio? Sabía bien que su dolor no se compararía jamás con el que había llevado a Draco a infligirse daño, pero dolía, dolía tanto no haber estado allí, para tomar su mano y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, aquella primera vez, cuando decidió que el dolor físico podría de alguna forma aliviar aquello que se estaba comiendo su alma.

— Harry…

Draco simplemente dejó salir su llanto, se sentía tan bien, tan bien haberle contado, aunque no era todo, tenía tanta vergüenza de aquello. Harry alzó la vista, cuando sus labios se detuvieron cerca de su rodilla, en la que parecía ser la más reciente. Y entendió… Draco había comenzado a cojear, días después de la pelea que habían tenido. Y la culpa llego a él como un balde de agua fría. Él lo había presionado, lo había asustado.

— Draco… — Harry alzó su mano, y Draco la tomó entre las suyas para agacharse a su altura y sentarse sobre la alfombra que había como bajada de cama.

— ¿Todavía me amas? — La voz sonó temblorosa y temerosa, Harry imaginó que seguramente Draco había estado torturándose al pensar que después de ver aquello no lo amaría, pero, ¿cómo eso iba a ser posible siquiera? Si ahora más que nunca sentía que amaba cada parte de Draco, incluso con todo lo roto que él pudiera estar, y todas las cosas que se estuviera guardando aún.

— Claro que lo hago, te amo, más que nada — La voz le salió estrangulada, y Draco se sorprendió, cuando vio lágrimas caer por el rostro del azabache, y se acercó para besarlo, esta vez suavemente, sentía como si se hubiera quitado una gran roca del pecho, Harry lo amaba, a pesar de lo horrible que pudiera ser… estaba seguro que si le contaba de lo demás también lo seguiría amando, pero aún no estaba listo para eso, ya habría tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Te amo — Murmuró, aun sobre los labios de Harry, mientras los brazos de éste lo atraían por la espalda, brindándole seguridad.

Harry sonrió, y lo levantó en sus brazos llevándolo sobre la cama, ante la mirada de sorpresa del rubio.

— Tranquilo, no haré nada que no quieras, pero te congelarás allí en el suelo. — Comentó cuando ya estaban recostados en la cama, y volvieron a enfrascarse en más y más besos.

— Mm Harry…t-tócame — No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a jadear, presionando sus caderas contra las de Harry, quien, recostado de lado como estaba él, soltó un ronco gemido al sentir sus excitaciones rozarse.

Llevó su mano hacia el bóxer gris del rubio, tocando suavemente con sus dedos toda la extensión de su excitación, empujándolo suavemente mientras lo besaba otra vez, para recostarse de espaldas, y comenzar a besar su cuello, repartiendo pequeñas mordidas. Draco sentía pulsar su corazón en su pecho, en sus oídos, en su cuello, en sus mejillas, ¡Harry lo estaba tocando!

— Harry… tócame, tócame más — Pidió entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos, y aferró sus manos a las sábanas con anticipación cuando los besos del azabache descendieron por su pecho y otra vez llegaron a sus piernas, donde recorrió con su lengua húmeda las cicatrices, haciéndolo estremecer y sonrojar.

Sus labios se deslizaron gentilmente sobre el miembro de Draco, haciéndolo jadear, una vez que sus manos se deshicieron de la única prenda que le cubría. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las ondas de placer que cada caricia, mordida, lamida, le provocan. Su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, no podía creer que aquello estaba realmente sucediendo, quería que Harry le tocara, que le tocara aún más, quería cerciorarse que era real.

— ¡Harry! Y-ya no...a-ah — Un ahogado gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando ya no pudo más, y avergonzado, vio como Harry tragaba todo, lamiendo los restos que habían caído sobre su vientre.

— Te amo, no tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres — Harry se acercó a él, y lo besó lánguidamente, Draco pudo sentir lo que seguramente era el sabor de su propia semilla, pero no le importó, se aferró a Harry, era real, todo era real.

— P-pero Harry, tú no… — Comenzó cuando el azabache los cubrió con las mantas para acurrucarse junto a él.

— No te preocupes — Murmuró suavemente recostándose sobre su pecho, pero Draco, obstinado, no iba a dejarlo así, llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna del chico, y metiendo la mano bajo el pantalón comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, se sentía húmedo y caliente, y podía sentirlo palpitar en su mano, sintiéndose algo avergonzado, nunca nadie lo había tocado, y él jamás tampoco había tocado a nadie.

— Mm D-Draco ah...es-pe aah — Gimió roncamente viniéndose en la mano de Draco y manchando sus ropas. Draco sonrió de medio lado divertido.

— Que rápido.

— C-cállate…¡Draco! — Soltó cuando lo vio sacar la mano de bajo las sábanas y lamer los restos de la semilla de Harry que habían quedado sobre su mano.

— ¿Qué? Es lo justo, tú has probado el mío — Y Harry se sintió sonrojar aún más, sí que lo había hecho.

— Eres un… ah, deberé agradecerle a Remus y Snape el que hayan armado todo este plan, ¿sabes?

— Ug, no los menciones ahora, no quiero pensar en lo que han estado haciendo — Draco fingió una exagerada mueca de asco, que hizo reír a Harry quien lo besó suavemente.

— Vamos a dormir un poco más, apenas está amaneciendo — Lo atrajo hacia él, y Draco apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y sonrió.

— Feliz Navidad, Harry.

— Feliz Navidad, Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, quería hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones, porque no quiero que nadie que haya o esté pasando por la situación de Draco (para con respecto a los cortes) se sienta ofendido, o algo así. Para mi una amiga muy querida y cercana pasó por esto, por eso para mi fue importante representar lo más fiel posible sus sentimientos a través de Draco. Hable con ella por largo tiempo para intentar comprender todo, y tratar de plasmarlo lo mas bien posible, y siempre bajo su asesoramiento respecto al tema fui escribiendo, porque no era algo que quería tomarse a la ligera, es un tema serio, al igual que parte de los temas que trato en este fic.
> 
> También con respecto a la fobia de Draco hacia la oscuridad, quiero aclarar que no conozco a nadie que la padezca, por lo que no se correctamente como se siente al ser enfrentado a ella. Aún así, yo le tengo fobia a las alturas, por lo que intente traspasar el miedo que siento cuando soy obligada a estar en sitios altos, espero haberlo hecho de la manera correcta,superar una fobia es un camino lento y la única forma es enfrentarla y acostumbrarse a ella.
> 
> Sin mas que agregar, muchas gracias por seguir este fic.


	12. XII

XII

Aquella mañana cuando Draco despertó, los rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por las cortinas, el viento ya no se sentía afuera, y pudo ver que la linternaen el velador aún seguía encendida. Su corazón bombeó fuerte cuando fue consciente de los brazos ajenos rodeando su cintura y los colores se le fueron al rostro cuando notó que pese a estar tapado con las mantas, aún estaba completamente desnudo.

Las alarmas de pánico llegaron inmediatamente a su mente, y con cuidado retiró los brazos que reposaban alrededor de él, jalando de la sábana lo suficiente para sacarla y envolverse en ella. Sabía que se veía completamente ridículo, pero si era lo suficientemente rápido, podría llegar hasta su ropa que estaba sobre el escritorio pulcramente doblada, e internarse en el baño para darse una ducha y salir vestido sin que Harry lo viera.

— ¿Draco? — Por supuesto, tenía que salirle mal, evidentemente. — ¿Qué haces en el suelo cubierto con esa manta? — Harry había estirado su mano al velador, para apagar la linterna y colocarse los lentes.

Draco se volteó, tenso, la sábana apenas si dejaba ver su cara, al escuchar la voz de Harry automáticamente se había agachado en el suelo junto al escritorio.

— Nada… — Su voz sonó dudosa, e hizo una mueca al ver que Harry alzaba una ceja tal cual él lo solía hacer.

— Ven a la cama, hace frío.

— No. Estoy desnudo y pegajoso, quiero bañarme. — Su voz sonó más cortante de lo que había querido.

— ¿Quieres que nos demos un baño juntos? — Volvió a intentar, y Draco tomó aire para obligarse a rechazarlo, desviando la mirada al suelo con notable incomodidad.

— No creo que sea una buena idea.

Harry suspiró cayendo en cuenta entonces, seguramente Draco aún se sentía incómodo y avergonzado de enseñarle sus piernas. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al closet, sacando dos toallas y una muda de ropa, una de ellas la dejó junto a la ropa de Draco.

— Iré a bañarme al baño principal, tomate el tiempo que necesites y nos vemos abajo para el desayuno, ¿sí? — Se agachó y besó ligeramente su frente por sobre la sábana que la cubría para después salir de la habitación.

Draco suspiró, mirando el lugar donde minutos antes estaba Harry para luego levantarse y, aún envuelto en la sábana, meterse al baño.

Luego de acabar de bañarse y vestirse, Harry bajó a la cocina, encontrándose con Remus y Snape desayunando, la luz había vuelto, por lo que la pequeña televisión de la cocina se hallaba encendida con las noticias.

— Buenos días, Harry, ¿Draco aún duerme? — Remus lo saludó sonriente, llevando la taza de café a los labios.

— No, está tomando un baño yo… las he visto — Harry se sirvió un poco de café, y diciendo lo últimoen voz más baja, fijó su mirada en Snape, quien frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Harry lo detuvo. — Ha sido él quien me las ha enseñado, así que agradecería que tuviera un poco más de confianza en mí.

Remus puso su mano sobre la del mayor, quien soltó un suspiro y asintió.

— Aun así, te tendré vigilado, Potter.

— ¿Por qué vas a vigilar a Harry?

Draco entró por la puerta de la cocina, vestido y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo.

— Draco, no te dejes el cabello mojado, pescarás un resfriado.

— Sev, (coma) deja mi cabello en paz, los secadores lo queman.

— Chicos, siéntensea desayunar — Remus se puso de pie, sonriente, la situación lo ponía feliz, era como si todos fueran una familia.

Draco fue a sentarse a la mesa junto a Harry, quien le dio una mirada preocupada, la que Draco respondió tomando su mano y sonriéndole, se separaron de golpe cuando oyeron la tos de Severus interrumpiendo.

— Veo que han arreglado sus… asuntos.

Draco rió ante la expresión compungida de Harry y su notorio sonrojo, volviendo a tomar su mano sobre la mesa, miró a su padrino divertido.

— Severus, no seas cotilla, pero sí, para que te enteres Harry y yo estamos en una relación en la que esperamos no te entrometas, ni que lo hagan otras personas.

— ¿Otras personas? — Preguntó Harry, pero fue totalmente ignorado.

— Se acabarán enterando, lo sabes, pero puedo asegurarte que no será por mí.

— Draco, de quién…

— Mis padres, harán un lío sobre esto, Harry, aún estás a tiempo de retractarte. — Harry sintió como el agarre sobre su mano se hacía más fuerte, y como el ceño de Draco se frunció y sus músculos se tensaban.

— No digas estupideces, estoy enamorado de ti, no de tus padres, no me interesa lo que ellos tengan que decir al respecto, no me alejarán de ti.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — Draco se volteó a mirarlo, juntando su frente con la del moreno.

— Oh por favor, quiero terminar mi desayuno sin vomitar.

* * *

 

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacerlo, Potter — Su voz jadeante expresaba su clara molestia, mientras unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

— Vamos, ya casi acabamos, muévete — Harry le sonrió, con la voz igualmente jadeante.

— ¡Pero estoy cansado! Y me duelen las piernas, hazlo tú por mí — Bajó la cabeza dejando salir un suspiro agotado de sus labios.

— Ja ja, no seas ridículo, ¿quépasó con la buena condición física con la quepresumíascuando estábamos en el equipo? — Harry le dio una suave palmadita en la baja espalda.

— Se fue, ahora seré un gordito muy sexy, ¿vas a quererme así, Harry?

— Oh, te querré aunque peses doscientos kilos — Harry se estiró un poco para besar suavemente su mejilla, pero Draco se volteó lo suficientemente rápido, para que sus labios se posaran sobre los suyos y compartieran un suave beso.

— Me has dado una horrible imagen mental sobre mí mismo, no vuelvas a decirlo — Se quejó sintiendo la fría nariz de Harry sobre su cuello.

— Pero si fuiste tú quien sacó el tema — Dijo entre risas, para a continuación separarse de él. — Vamos, acabemos con esto rápido, hay que limpiar la entrada de nieve antes del almuerzo, ya no siento los dedos de los pies.

— Bueno, para empezar, fue tu idea — Draco volvió a tomar la pala, imitando a Harry quien había comenzado otra vez a sacar la nieve de la entrada del garaje.

Luego de acabar de quitar la nieve de la entrada, se apresuraron para entrar en la casa, instalándose frente a la chimenea, mientras Remus les servía un poco de chocolate caliente y les informaba que ya estaba casi listo el almuerzo.

— Después de comer volveremos a casa — Le informó Severus para luego perderse en la cocina con Remus.

— ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo?

— Harry, no he traído más ropa que la que traigo puesta, y es jodidamente incómodo estar sin calzoncillos.

—Te hubieras puesto los mismos.

—Acababa de ducharme, ¡no seas guarro! — Le reclamó medio en broma mientras se terminaba su chocolate.

— Hay cosas que tengo que terminar además...aah y supongo que tengo que llamar a mi madre.

Harry no sabía si preguntar realmente cuando vio que los ojos del rubio se posaban en el fuego, pero si éllo había mencionado, tal vez le estaba dando el pase para poder preguntar.

— Draco… tú…¿tú y tus padres no se llevan bien?

El ojiplata se tomó su tiempo en responder, lo que tensó un poco a Harry quien ya se estaba planteando disculparse, cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza.

— No, hay cosas… que pasaron que nunca se las podré perdonar… al menos, no me siento listo para hacerlo… sé que lo hicieron porque creyeron que era lo mejor, siempre han sido así, pero a veces simplemente se equivocan… — Sus ojos se clavaron en Harry. — Yo sé, que quieres saber… pero... no es tan sencillo.

Harry suspiró, lo sabía, había cosas que tampoco él había hablado con Draco, sabía que seguramente no se comparaban con lo suyo, pero podía entender a qué se refería, había muchas cosas que no eran fáciles de decirle a las personas que se quieren, sintió un pequeño calorcito en el estómago al pensar en que Draco realmente le quería.

— Lo sé, y he pensado mucho sobre estas cosas,  ¿sabes? Creo que de alguna forma estaba… estoy algo asustado de las cosas que no sé acerca de ti… pero no es porque tema a lo que son — Se apresuró a decir cuando vio temor en los ojos del rubio — Es porque temo que pueda ser algo que te esté causando daño, y yo no pueda estar allí para ti.

— Tienes un enorme complejo de héroe ¿sabías? — Le dio un suave codazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras volvía a mirar el fuego.

— Eso me han dicho.

* * *

— Oh Draco, has venido — Narcissa se permitió abrazar a su hijo aquella noche del treinta y uno de diciembre, llevaba un elegante vestido de noche, en un suave color crema, y el cabello tomado en un delicado moño que dejaba al descubierto los hombros que sólo estaban cubiertos por el encaje que sobresalía del vestido.

— Madre… no estaré mucho tiempo, sólo me quedaré hasta las once y media — Draco se soltó un poco incómodo, llevaba puesto un traje completamente negro, incluyendo la camisa.

— Lo importante es que has venido, tu padre estará tan contento, ven.

Narcisa lo arrastró a lo largo del salón, saludando a cada invitado que se cruzaba en el camino, Draco sentía que el estómago se le hacía un nudo, y su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en sus oídos.

_¿El bebé Malfoy tiene miedo de papi?_

Oh, joder.

No.

— Draco, hijo, me alegra tanto que estés aquí. — Lucius lo abrazó diplomáticamente, y aprovechó para presentarle a los hombres con los que estaba hablando en ese momento. Ellos no lo conocían tan bien, pero Draco podía notar a kilómetros la incomodidad de su padre. Estaba seguro de que él no lo quería allí y que todo solo había sido idea de su madre.

_Por supuesto que no te quiere aquí, ¿qué clase de padre querría que una pequeña vergüenza como tú le dirija la palabra a importantes socios?_

— Cierra la puta boca — Masculló molesto, llamando la atención de su padre y los hombres junto a él.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Yo… tengo que hacer una llamada.

— ¡Draco!

El rubio escuchó el llamado de su madre, pero aun así rápidamente se alejó de allí, dejando el salón, caminando por la mansión a lo que había sido su viejo cuarto.

_¿De qué estás huyendo? Sabes que no puedes huir de mí._

— Déjame en paz. — Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación, sus cosas estaban allí como si nunca se hubiera ido, y las luces automáticas se encendieron apenas el entró a la habitación.

_Oh miren al pequeño bebé Malfoy, ¿vamos a pasar año nuevo solos los dos?_

Sus piernas cedieron, y su respiración se cortó, cuando las frías manos tocaron su rostro,y la horrible figura le miraba divertida.

_Mira lo patético que eres, lo asustado que estás. ¿Crees acaso que Potter te querrá cuando se entere de lo verdaderamente cobarde y sin valor que eres?_

— ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No metas a Harry en esto!

Draco arrojó la lámpara de pie que tenía junto a él, la que atravesó la figura y se estrelló contra el suelo.

— ¡Draco! ¡Abre la puerta! — La voz de Narcissa resonó autoritaria al otro lado de la puerta, llenando al rubio de pánico.

_Nos llevará a ese lugar de nuevo, Draco, no me importaría, si puedo tener más intimidad contigo._

— ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Los gritos seguían, Narcissa angustiada intentaba abrir la puerta, mientras podía oír a Draco arrojando cosas y gritándole a su bestia invisible. De alguna forma todo se volvió peor cuando el pasillo se comenzó a llenar de invitados curiosos y finalmente Lucius trajo a uno de los criados, para abrir con la llave maestra la puerta. Draco estaba en un rincón de la habitación, temblando y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

— Oh, mi niño — Sollozó Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza Malfoy por el beteo
> 
> Esta historia tambíen la puedes encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction.Net bajo el nick de umonoceros y en el foro laslagrimasdelfenix.foroactivo.com bajo el nick Monoceros
> 
> Besos
> 
> Mono

**Author's Note:**

> Ok esta sera una historia corta, creo, ya la tengo por completo en mi cabeza, y simplemente llego, a las 5 de la mañana de hoy y TENIA que sacarla. El misterio se irá revelando de a poco ¿Que creen que está pasando?. Amaría ver sus comentarios y opiniones, gracias por leer


End file.
